


If You Love Something...

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Collars, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: As the Champion and an alpha, Shiro is awarded entrance into one of the Galra pleasure lounges, and what he finds is more than sexual release - it's love in the form of two Altean omegas. Unfortunately, they are owned by Emperor Zarkon himself, and freeing them just might mean his own demise - or even worse, his own tenure as the emperor's pet.





	1. Quench

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** I never thought I'd have to write this again, but - this is the darkest thing I've ever written. He has sexual abuse, graphic rape, sexual slavery, multiple partners - all within three chapters. Please read with caution.
> 
> Originally posted as a ficlet as part of a drabble challenge on my [Tumblr.](http://ptw30.tumblr.com/post/157804220654/ficlet-if-you-love-something)

Shiro hated every part of the Galra Empire – from its gladiator tournaments to its disgusting goo – but he particularly loathed their "pleasure services."

Oh, he was an alpha through and through, and as a prisoner, locked in a cell with mostly other alphas, Shiro craved an omega's inner walls devouring his cock, riding him roughly until he couldn’t hold out any longer. 

But his omega mother taught him respect and kindness – to indulge and adore rather than demand and force – so he painfully dealt with his own natural urges, especially once his implant suppressant wore off. (The Galaxy Garrison had sent the Kerberos Mission Crew with extra medication, but all that was confiscated by the Galra. And "what to do about carnal urges after being abducted by a warmongering alien empire" had never been part of Shiro’s training.)

So Shiro was rather lucky to go almost six months without a rut, but one would eventually come. At least now Matt was gone, though Shiro worried about him just the same. They hadn't spoken about it in length, but Matt admitted his omega status during their training sessions. While Shiro didn't want others to harm Matt, he wouldn't have ever forgiven himself if he had attacked his friend. 

After a particularly harsh battle, in which he fought an overgrown hamster with razor claws and a thirst for blood, Shiro was invigorated, not for another battle but for carnal pleasures. He considered just taking care of his swollen cock in the corner of the cell like he'd seen others do, but before he slipped his hand down his jumpsuit to work out his frustration, one of the guards unlocked the cell and motioned toward him.

"Champion, you've been summoned."

Letting out a belligerent grunt, Shiro heaved himself to his feet and followed the sentry through the darkened prison corridors, about the arena and stands, and into the officers' section of the base. 

Enemy territory, as Shiro thought of it. 

The sentry stopped before an illuminated door, the sides aglow with a blood red sign in Galra that Shiro couldn’t read just yet. The sentry snickered at Shiro's obvious bewilderment. 

"Looks like higher ups decided to take pity and throw you a tasty treat."

Shiro glanced at the sentry, an obvious beta, and wondered just what was happening, when a tantalizing mix of omega scents and helpless arousal wafted passed his nose. Sugary sweet musks, intoxicating flowery aromas, and undeniable delicious delights – Shiro could taste the omegas' milky essence upon his tongue and feel their silky skin under his clenching fingers. He craved a warm body fitting against his own, moving in a seductive slide of flesh and desire. 

The doors opened automatically, and the sentry hit him right between the shoulder blades, sending him sprawling into the darkened den of filth, sweat, and sex. Shadows blanketed the spacious lounge, and Shiro had to wait for his eyes to adjust. The only light came from an eerie purple glow that emanated from the tables and floor panels, and it illuminated the Galra officers sitting in the massive chairs and added to their already menacing physique. 

Shiro gaped. 

Lithe, attractive figures occupied many laps, omegas of all sorts and types. Some wore scraps of clothing – sheer fabric that left nothing to the imagination or thin covers that could easily be pushed aside – while others were completely nude, their tight bodies begging to be touched and enlivened. A few jumbled up and down, thin thighs spread wide across their thick masters’, their bodies shivering and bowing as they accepted the impossibly large cocks. A few knelt between officers’ open thighs, mouths wide, lips swollen as they sucked and licked and pleasured the thick girths.

All wore pitiful glowing collars. 

Shiro’s eyes stopped its scan when they came across Sendak, sitting in the middle of the lounge, pleasuring two beautiful omegas. A tanned omega with blue markings on his face knelt on Sendak’s lap, riding the commander’s pudgy fingers with the fervor of an alpha’s cock. A purple-furred omega, one who appeared to be Galra in origin, occupied the space between Sendak’s legs, hallowing his cheeks and massaging the tight balls that crept up toward Sendak’s body. 

The Galra omega made a filthy, slurping noise, and then the blue-glowing omega let out a whimper of need. White streams splashed upon Sendak’s chest; a moment later, the Galra omega flinched, then stilled, swallowing Sendak’s seed. 

When the glowing omega collapsed onto Sendak’s chest, the commander’s sharp eyes met Shiro’s, and he let out a sadistic grin. 

“Come, Champion,” he urged with a wave of his wet hand. “Quench your carnal hunger.”

The brutal slap upon the glowing omega’s ass resounded across the lounge, and after a moment, the omega lifted his tired head. The Galra omega between Sendak’s thighs struggled to his feet, and together, they stumbled to stand before an uncertain Shiro.

He’d seen them before, kneeling by Zarkon’s throne in the arena, accepting gentle caresses on their cheeks and licking the emperor’s fingertips. 

Even with their combined intoxicating scent of fresh cut flowers and sugary sweets, Shiro was sickened. Seeing them up close just renewed Shiro’s hatred of the Galra Empire. The shimmering omega wore a glowing, ice blue collar that matched his crisp, clear eyes and the markings upon his high cheekbones. His pointy ears reminded Shiro of an elf’s, though the omega’s lack of fur unnerved Shiro, especially since a long, tanned tail with light blue markings fidgeted behind his back. 

The second omega – the Galra – was just a hair shorter and must have been the runt of the litter, muscular but agile, thin but sturdy, not big like the Galra alphas Shiro had met. (Then again, Shiro had never met a Galra omega. Could this one be the exception?) His collar shimmered a bright, almost cheerful red, and his amber eyes reminded Shiro of the dawn’s first rays. His ears twitched with anticipation, while a few flecks of come stuck in his purple fur. His own long purple tail – something Shiro hadn’t seen on any Galra soldiers – entangled with the other omega’s, keeping the glowing blue tail calm and still. 

Shiro reached out to brush the sticky substance from the Galra’s furry cheek while simultaneous extending his opposite hand to stroke the glowing omega’s. As if on cue, they both purred with genuine delight, eyes becoming hazy and glistened, as if drunk on pleasure. 

They weren’t brothers, Shiro could tell, but they were stunning, beautiful. And so _young,_ just barely old enough to be adults back on Earth. 

It reminded Shiro how young he was – just over the legal age in Japan – but he felt so old, having battling in the arena and now standing before the twin omegas. 

The Galra omega shifted until he, too, had the pointy elf ears and now violet, human eyes with shimmering markings upon his cheekbones, too. His velvety skin was now smooth and soft under Shiro’s calloused hand. The glowing omega shifted, too, to sport round his ears and look almost completely human. 

What were they?

“Perhaps out of his all his conquest, Emperor Zarkon considers these his finest,” Sendak said in a menacing tone, as if reading Shiro’s mind. He received a drink from a passing waitress. “They are part Altean, once thought to be an extinct race. Quite the find, especially since they are descendants from the royal bloodline. It’s why they can shapeshift. Probably saved their lives when Emperor Zarkon demanded they take him without preparation.”

Shiro immediately snatched his hand back as if burnt. 

Sendak chortled. “Do not despair, Champion. The emperor allows his highest commanders and most-decorated gladiators the right to touch and play. You just can’t mark.”

But – But they were beings to be cherished, respected. All omegas should be free to choose their partners and to enjoy the lust of their sexuality, not be dominated and forced to pleasure as a reward for their alpha masters. 

But the Altean omegas swept forward then. Red, as he decided to call the Galra one, knotted his fingers with Shiro’s and dragged him to a side couch. Long and wide, it accommodated both their bodies, while Blue, the glowing omega, coiled about his body in a warm embrace. 

“No need to be shy,” Blue murmured, soft lips brushing against the shell of Shiro’s ear as his curious hands slid down Shiro’s torso and brushed the lines of his jumpsuit. “Leave your cock in the hands of the professionals.”

“N-No,” Shiro stammered, flustered and hot, his swollen cock pressing against his suit and growing painfully tight under the twins’ scents and touches. If they didn’t release him soon, he’d never let them go. 

Red seemed to notice his hesitation and pushed Shiro down to the couch, immediately straddling his shivering waist. Naked save for the collar, Red leaned forward to cage Shiro’s head in his arms, pressing his already hardened cock – a rather impressive feature – against Shiro’s. Slow but forceful rolls of his hips grinded their excited shafts together, and Shiro wished he could look away from those captivating, glistening violet irises. They trapped him in their mesmerizing hold, and that intense expression, full of lust and heat, drove Shiro insane.

He shouldn’t indulge. He shouldn’t take advantage of these breathtaking omegas, but Red and Blue were so warm, so gentle. They were fertile omegas, their bodies begging for the sweet release on an alpha’s cock, and Shiro struggled to keep his urges restrained. But it was a losing battle. Every moment, his control slipped farther and farther away. 

Red’s pleading eyes tore away from Shiro’s, terrible truth in their crestfallen glint. Shiro didn’t need to follow their gaze to know Red motioned toward the sentries, to the commanders, and to the other omegas. Every being in the club not an omega or slave was a soldier of some sort, and any act of disobedience would be punished – severely. Such was life in the Galra Empire. 

Shiro laughed internally. Success or death, huh? There were one and the same here, weren’t they?

And he tumbled into the dark abyss of lust. Shiro reached up, hand cupping that flushed cheek, and pulled Red down to run his tongue along his shimmering lower lip. The omega indulged him, following his tongue back into Shiro’s mouth, and their messy, wet kiss slid to the rhythm of Red’s thrusts. 

Red tasted of fresh fruit and sweet arousal, and Shiro wanted to drown in the undeniably addictive flavor – but then Blue was there, drawing Shiro’s wet lips away from his partner. 

“Don’t hog him all for yourself.”

“Hey, I didn’t hear you call dibs.” 

“It was implied when I – ” Blue mewled suddenly, all needy and delirious when Shiro slipped his fingers between the omega’s legs and pushed up. Shiro’s own arousal grew, pushing past the limits any healthy, red blooded alpha could take, when his fingers slipped into the burning heat of Blue’s core. It was already slick and wet from his previous activities with Sendak’s massive claws, and the hot cavern was ready and welcoming, squeezing Shiro’s fingers with every tiny thrust. 

Red tsked, obviously peeved, and then reached out to palm Shiro through his suit. The resulting groan brought a sadistic little smirk to Red’s lips, which he then pressed to Shiro’s throat to mouth and mark. Quick but painful little nips sent delicious pulses right down to Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro wished he could have pulled away, but when he lifted his glistening fingers from Blue, Red licked them clean. Meanwhile, Blue dove forward to free Shiro’s angry, red cock and let out an appreciative purr at the impressive size. 

The omegas had been trained well, Shiro could tell, as Red flipped on Shiro, offering his back side and engorged cock for Shiro fondle while he and Blue went to work on Shiro’s throbbing length. Tiny, catlike licks helped to tug Shiro closer to what would eventually be a mind-blowing climax. Red trailed his large tongue – thanks for his shapeshifting abilities – flat along the underside of Shiro’s cock, while Blue swirled his warm length about Shiro’s balls, sweeping up along the tight skin before taking each one inside his mouth to suck. 

Shiro returned the favor and offered his own mouth to Red’s impossibly hard length, gliding his tongue over the tip and dipping into the tiny slip. His fingertips rubbed along Red’s slit before teasing the sensitive walls inside. 

Red gagged upon his cock, thighs quivering, and Shiro took that as a good sigh. He continued the pattern, lapping up the bitter dribbles of pre-cum the young omega released and then skimming the edge of blistering Red’s opening. 

He was rewarded with white sticky streams upon his chest and stomach while slick flowed freely into his mouth. He sucked, just to feel Red shudder, and then the most vulnerable little whimper sounded from the half-Galra. 

Blue was underneath him in a moment’s time, lapping up Red’s essence and trailing his tongue through the curves of Shiro’s pecs. The warm sweeps tickled, and Shiro huffed, sending hot air into Keith’s slit once more and causing Red’s knees to buckle.

Hmm. That gave him a great view of Red’s perfectly pert butt. No wondered Sendak liked to slap their pliable cheeks. And the scent – oh, the flowery scent engulfed Shiro’s. It came so close to the glands, making him want to lap up the delicious taste once more. 

But they’d only just begun, and after Red caught his breath, he shifted to allow Blue to climb on top of Shiro. Red engaged Blue as well, running a gentle hand through the Altean’s hair and placing a tender kiss to his lips. Shiro felt uncomfortable watching such a private exchange take place in such an open forum, as Red and Blue connected on a visceral level. They were partners, lovers, and friends – inseparable and adoring – and that one embrace spoke all the words they probably never said. 

As quickly as the connection was created, it broke, and Red took hold of Shiro’s stiff length, helping to guide Blue down upon it. At first, Blue’s stretched walls refused to accept the swollen dick, but then they fluttered and Blue thrust, inch by inch sinking lower. Shiro helped, hips jerking upward every so often, and he enjoyed watching Blue yelp in surprise at the pleasurable shocks that rippled through his body. 

Blue was so warm, so tight – Shiro could barely contain his desire. A sudden urge swept through him like a hurricane gust, the need to crush Blue and Red against the wall, slam into one, then pull out and slam into the other until both were wet and used and mewling with exhausted delight. Then, as they still panted from their thorough fucking, he’d hold them, mouth their sweat glands until they were warm and slick, and then bite down until he claimed them for him and him alone. 

Ironically, Zarkon had yet to do that, if their pristine necks were any indication. Perhaps he marked their inner thighs? 

Red bent down, drawing Shiro’s complete attention, and he seized Shiro’s lips for himself in a rough and demanding embrace. He crushed their mouths together and sucked the breath right from Shiro’s body, as if he knew exactly what Shiro wanted and denied him. 

_Live in the here. Live in the now,_ he said, and Blue looked down at him with hazy, delirious need. 

“Fuck me, alpha,” he whispered, needy and oh so prettily. His tail lashed behind him. “Fuck me and knot me and make me feel good.”

Yep, Shiro would do all that. 

Steadying Blue with his large hands upon the younger omega’s hips, he waited for Blue to start. The omega made a desperate little noise in the back of his throat as he lifted himself off Shiro’s waist and then slid down again, the pace unhurried. The friction of Shiro’s cock skimming Blue’s walls coaxed grunts and huffs from Shiro’s gut, and Blue did it again and again, setting an agonizingly slow pace that spun Shiro’s thoughts. 

Blue looked absolutely delectable, eyes hazy, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to suppress the embarrassing noises of his arousal, but Shiro didn’t want him to hold back. Shiro wanted to see the Altean omega come – and come completely undone – on his cock, so he rocked up to meet Blue’s rhythm. Blue’s back arched and head snapped, and he let out a shivering howl from the suddenly jolt of pleasure. 

To the side, Red stole Shiro’s attention again, this time stealing some of his own slick to wipe down his growing cock. With every drag of his hand, it darkened and swelled, and with his hips and shoulders set back, he looked to be presenting his dick to Shiro to watch and crave. And Shiro did. Another time, he would take the precious item into his mouth and reduce Red to a begging and sobbing mess. 

This time, Shiro saw what Red wanted. Letting out a breathless laugh, Shiro sat up suddenly and caught Blue by the ass, tipping him forward and forcing the younger omega to wrap his arms about Shiro’s neck. The intimate position sent Blue’s attractive sweet scent straight into Shiro’s alpha nose, and he latched onto Blue’s neck, kneading the sensitive and sweet smelling skin until Blue pressed his chest flat against Shiro’s, letting out tiny cries and hitched breaths. 

It was a distraction, though, as Shiro helped to spread Blue’s backside wide and allow Red to sink his own dick into the heated cavern. Blue trembled and swayed, but Shiro kept him steady with a firm grip on his hips while Red coiled one arm about his torso. The opposite hand wrapped about Blue’s stiff cock, which had previously been rubbing up quite nicely against Shiro’s stomach. 

Red now set the pace – which Shiro’s alpha mind found to be hot as hell – snapping his hips and grinding Blue further onto Shiro’s cock. Shiro caught Blue’s slack and shimmering lips in a sloppy embrace, unable to swallow all the pleasurable noises escaping the omega. Red, too, made tiny grunts of exertion and ecstasy, almost as in a trance-like state as he moved in the same, forceful rhythm. Thrust, drag, thrust, drag. It began a mantra of sorts, a breathless song that their joined bodies sang. 

The ember of pleasure that once burned in Shiro’s gut now spread from the tips of his ears down to his toes, causing them to curl into the couch’s cushions as he accepted Blue from Red like the sacrificial omega he was. But Red’s position was loud and blaring, cradling Blue’s body as if to say, “You borrow him, but he is mine.” 

Even Red’s hand encased Blue’s cock, and Shiro enjoyed the carnal display as Blue’s excited dick popped up through Red’s fist and disappeared again. Red’s fingers clenched and unclenched as if they knew exactly where to touch and how to bring Blue to the edge of desire and pleasure. 

The alpha inside of Shiro decided to have a little fun with them, rocking his hips up and forcing Blue back onto Red’s cock. They both let out a surprised gasp, sudden pleasure ripping through them, and Shiro continued again and again, their combined scent fueling the heavy thrusts of his hips. 

Their tails lashed. Their eyes grew dark and needy, and Shiro’s dick grew heavy and hot, buried deep in Blue’s snatch. His knot swelled, just enough to hit that spot that made Blue’s stomach muscles clench and his walls clamp. Another hit, the same spot, and tears formed in Blue’s eyes before staining tracks down his face. 

Shiro reached up, thumb brushing the droplets away. “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he promised. “Fall for me, and I’ll catch you.”

His voice was tender, pitched to soothe with just a hint of the deep, alpha thrill that drew a silent smile to Blue’s lips. 

With one last thrust, Blue’s body came alive, and he spilled his hot thick fluid across Shiro’s chest like his partner had. But Red continued to milk him, Blue’s hips gyrating still as Red’s hand worked the cock until it was spent. 

But Shiro wasn’t yet, and before his knot locked in Blue, he tugged out his cock and thrust it home into Red’s inviting slit. It was impossibly hot, perhaps even hotter than Blue’s, and impossibly wet as well. He was tight from lack of preparation, his walls attempting to crush Shiro’s cock with every deep, forceful thrust, and as soon as Blue rolled off, allowing Shiro to see all of Red, he took great pleasure in watching the younger omega suck in loud, seething breaths through his gritted teeth. 

Shiro’s knot grew inside of him, pressing against Red’s sensitive walls, and Red’s glare faltered, eyes fluttering. 

“Do you want my knot?” Shiro asked, caging the younger man in his arms, and Red continued to inhale long, dragging breaths. 

Red’s eyes finally slipped closed, and he whimpered against Shiro’s neck, “Yes.”

Shiro offered his lust to the flames, setting a punishing rhythm of lust and fury. Red dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders, feet digging into his hips and ass as he was fucked hard and fast. There was no more soothing caresses, no gentle whispers, only deep thrusts and throaty groans. And heat. So much of it that it threatened to burn Shiro alive – and he’d let it. He wanted to sacrifice everything to these warm, soft, kind omegas. 

Shiro slid a shaking hand up Red’s arm, unlocking one of Red’s hand from his neck and slotting their fingers together against the couch. 

“I’ve got you, too,” it said, and Red’s eyes shimmered with an innocence and beauty Shiro hadn’t known existed in this world – other than in Blue, who had looked at him with that same vulnerable wonder. 

Then Red hissed, head flopping to the side, and his body shifted as if on instinct. He went back to his Galra form, and Shiro preferred that if it was Red’s true appearance. He was beautiful in every way, his soft fur tickling Shiro’s sensitive skin. 

Blue came forward to mouth along Shiro’s neck again, finding the gland, and the sensual glides of his sinful little tongue grew Shiro’s knot, locking it into place in Red’s folds. Red let out a nonhuman howl of pleasure and pain, Shiro too big and thick for his small entrance, but he didn’t stop, instead meeting Shiro’s thrusts, flesh slapping flesh in a harmonious rhythm. 

Shiro’s knot throbbed, pressing against Red’s battered insides, and then Red lifted his chin, revealing the smooth column of his neck in surrender. That one act sent Shiro over the edge, pumping into Red with abandon. Warm, thick seed filled the younger omega fully.

Shiro collapsed upon Red then, entrapping the omega under his larger form, and he reached out on instinct. As if knowing exactly what Shiro sought, Blue was there, folding his fingers with Shiro’s, his warmth a much-needed reassurance that both omegas were there. 

Shiro brought Blue’s fingers to his face and laid a gentle kiss upon the knuckles before reaching down to do the same to Red’s. 

“Are you both all right?” he asked, still hot and deep in Red’s slit, knot still not deflated enough to let him retreat. 

While Red grunted and hissed, he didn’t attempt to get up and instead, just squeezed Shiro’s hand a little harder. He couldn’t bear to show any more weakness than he must have felt, trapped on Shiro’s knot, while Blue just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

“Hm. You’ll knot me next time, right? You promised.”

Shiro blinked. There was going to be a next time? 

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Alpha of the Pack

There was many a next time. Shiro’s rut exploded into terribly cramps and endless hunger less than a month later, and instead of his usual prison cell, sentries transferred him to comfy quarters with a large master bedroom, a smaller but elegant living room, and a marble bathroom, complete with a massive spa shower that could fit three Galra commanders easily. 

But the best part was finding Red and Blue upon the master bed, wet and stretched and waiting for him. Shiro asked and pleaded, telling the twins he didn’t want to defile them anymore than he already had, but they didn’t listen. Wouldn’t listen, and Shiro was only human. He could only resist two incredibly hot and aroused omegas for so long before he surrendered. 

They pounced, climbing atop of Shiro and riding him in every way possible the next few days. Blue eagerly accepted his knot several times. Red writhed and submitted to Shiro’s wicked tongue. They kissed and came. They devoured and lusted. 

They embraced and fell. 

When Shiro finally emerged from his lust-filled haze, he learned about Lance and Keith, not Blue and Red as he thought of them. As they lay sufficiently bruised and bitten – and oh, they looked so delectable with his markings – they curled on either side of him with their tails twirled together upon Shiro’s belly. 

Lance was half Altean, directly descended from King Alfor himself, though he wasn’t quite sure of his other parenting. Keith was half Galra, half Altean, and though not from King Alfor himself, he was a descendant of some sort from royal Alteans because he could shapeshift. Both had been orphaned at an early age and clung to each other, first as friends and later as lovers, keeping their relationship alive even when Keith joined a super-secret society of Galra resistance fighters. 

When they’d been captured by the Galra during a mission to destroy a work camp, Emperor Zarkon requested them personally, and they had been treated as treasured pets ever since. 

It wasn’t terrible, Lance assured with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. They were well taken care of, and they were omegas. So they craved cocks and knots and alpha come, and Keith nodded, head resting in the crook of Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro drew shapeless forms upon each’s soft skin and then asked unabashedly, “What’s with the tails?”

Lance grew red and quiet then, while Keith shrugged. “Apparently, it was a genetic defect of the Galra before evolution took its course. My ancestors descended from a line that didn’t evolve, so I have one.”

“And His Majesty just likes me to have one,” Lance added, though Shiro suspected Lance liked to have one to be like Keith. 

Those first few days Shiro would cherish forever, quiet and undisturbed. The three of them created their own little paradise in the middle of hell, but then Shiro went back to the games and the omegas to their owner. 

Life changed for the better, though. After every fight, Shiro was escorted to that room, where Keith and Lance cleaned and licked his wounds, and they settled into a comfortable existence that allowed Shiro to enjoy some semblance of life again. 

They asked about Earth, about his home world, and their eyes grew classy, smiles true, as he spoke about the freedom and peace. Earth sounded like nirvana, a fantasy world that couldn’t actually exist, where omegas weren’t made to serve alphas, and if they chose not to carry kits or pups, they weren’t forced to. Society acknowledged them as equals to alphas, and perhaps most importantly, Earth was far away from the madness of the Galra Empire. 

Every time they met, the twins asked about another aspect of Earth, and Shiro could never deny them, rambling on and on about everything and anything, from the chewy consistency of Swedish Fish to the warm shores of Cuba. 

Eventually, their paradise was discovered, and Shiro was called up to Zarkon’s throne room, where he found himself surrounded by the high commanders. Shiro’s eyes narrowed dangerously as Zarkon sat perched upon his glorious throne, an omega straddling each of his massive thighs. Lance and Keith seemed to be in similar states of arousal, their faces flushed and eyes half-lidded, rubbing their cocks and slits across Zarkon’s massive legs. 

“My omegas are unusual,” Zarkon started, a hand petting each’s back with mock affection. “They are lovers yet rivals, trying to best one another in ways I don’t quite understand. I told whomever came first, you’d knot, and they immediately went to work. They seem to have taken quite a liking to you, Champion.”

Shiro wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing for them.

“Show us what makes you so tempting to my pets.”

So…strip. In front of the high commanders. Great. 

Shiro sighed, but by now, modesty had all but escaped him. He complied, working off his shirt and jumpsuit until he stood naked, his alpha cock heavy between his legs and already starting to turn dark and needy at the lustful picture presented to him. 

Lance’s breathing hitched first, following by a trembling gasp, and then Zarkon reached below to swipe up the creamy liquid. 

“Hm. Come claim your prize, Champion. Keith,” Zarkon’s voice was pitched to command, complete with alpha dominance. Even though his face remained stern, untouched, Keith’s ears showed his consternation when they drooped. He had very little warning before Zarkon’s massive fingers curled underneath him and thrust, sending Keith up on his toes. “Service me until such a time as I tell you otherwise.”

There was no hesitation when Keith climbed off Zarkon’s lap and slithered between the spread thighs. His tail lay flat to the floor, unexcited, forlorn. Shiro grew bitter, resentful that Zarkon could reprimand and harm his omegas. 

Wait. _His_ omegas? When did he start thinking of Lance and Keith as _his?_

That was bad. Shiro wanted them to his – consensually bonded and mated, accepting him as their alpha by more than just physical attraction. He wanted to court them and please them, like a proper alpha should, and then, once they consented to be part of his pack, physically mark them and pleasure them.

But none of that was possible when the omegas he lusted for were _owned_ by the emperor of the universe.

Lance came down the stairs, a bit disjointed and haphazard from exertion and overstimulation, and Shiro caught him when he tripped on the last step. 

Whatever discomfort Shiro felt in front of the Galra commanders faded when he welcomed Lance into the circle of his arms and Lance welcomed him – well, _in_. Shiro became drunk on Lance's mouthwatering scent and his addictive taste, and all that mattered was Lance and his lewd body, already loose and heated for Shiro to adore and pleasure. 

Shiro received it willingly, ravishing Lance like the gift he was, and he coaxed a chain of gasps and moans from Lance’s parted lips. Lance panted against his ear, hot breath and desperate cries fueling Shiro’s ruthless pace. 

"Faster, harder. Yes! There!"

Lance's body sung for Shiro's hands and cock, and he trilled Shiro's name like a sacred vow. It only urged Shiro to angle his hips to bring Lance closer to the edge, but there was more to Lance’s breathless pleas than carnal pleasure. 

Shiro understood Lance's underlying meaning – the faster they fucked, the quicker they could save Keith from his jaw-breaking challenge of attempting to blow Zarkon’s massive shaft. From the glimpse Shiro managed, he paled at the thought. Zarkon was the emperor in every sense of the word, an alpha among alphas. 

Keith and Lance both complained before that Zarkon liked them to maintain their original forms – Keith's Galra shape, Lance's Altean figure plus tail – while performing sexual acts for him, and it forced their relatively smaller omega mouths to _attempt_ to satisfy Zarkon and his monster length. 

And alone? Keith was going to be sore for days. 

The taste of Lance's arousal swept across Shiro's tongue and made his cock twitch, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Lance was still loose from what must have been hours of pleasuring Zarkon, and Shiro must have been uncomfortable, even subconsciously, that they were being watched by the commanders. His body refused to reach that much-needed climax, no matter how hard he plowed Lance’s hot ass.

He risked a glance at the commanders to see more than a few sporting hard-ons, and some, like Sendak, had even freed their dicks to pleasure themselves to the debasing show. 

Shiro cared little for that – he was a gladiator whose sole purpose was entertainment, after all. So this wasn’t much different from his role in the arena – but there was something intimate between him and the twin omegas. He could almost imagine it to be love, so when he ran his large hands over Lance’s slick body and thrust into that fluttering cavern of heat, he wanted it to be more than just an erotic display for the leaders of the Galra Empire to get off on. He wanted it to be a harmonizing connection of mind, body, and soul with his potential bondmates. 

But they weren’t afforded the luxury of privacy, not with Keith moaning and faltering, struggling to keep his hands clasped against the small of his back while sucking off the emperor of the universe. 

So Shiro lifted Lance effortlessly, spun their bodies until Lance bent forward, arms out to hold him off the floor, and rammed into the swollen slit that leaked with fresh slick. Lance’s buoyant ass bounced in a delightful manner, meeting Shiro’s rock hard cock with eager worship. His tail lashed before it wrapped about Shiro’s waist to bring him even closer – or just to grind himself harder on Shiro’s shaft – and Shiro rammed into Lance at a frantic rhythm. 

Shiro was an alpha, and that was never more evident than now when he released his pheromones, engulfing Lance in his rich, earthly scent and setting every nerve ablaze. One of Shiro’s arm curled about Lance’s waist, effortlessly holding up the smaller omega like a doll. He better positioned Lance, practically lifted him onto his massive cock, and Lance barely managed to claw at Shiro’s arm to hold on. 

With the new position, Shiro presented Lance to the commanders and Zarkon, showing the overstimulated omega in a complete state of delirious heat. He also showcased his own alpha arousal, his burgeoning knot growing in Lance’s glistening folds, and each savage thrust demanded the younger omega take him all. 

Shiro’s cool, Galra hand glided up Lance’s dribbling, excited cock, and it only fueled Lance’s distressed cries. It swelled Shiro’s knot, buried deep in Lance, forcing the omega to release a shameless mewl that echoed off the walls. It was dirty, filthy, and oh-so-hot, and Shiro was so close, _so close._ And then something, fumbling and teasing, caressed the curve of his ass. 

Lance’s tail. It dipped between Shiro’s ass cheeks, brush the vulnerable hole, and drove Shiro over the edge. 

“Release,” Shiro ordered, and Lance’s essence seared Shiro’s palm and dripped through his fingers. His resounding cries echoed off the walls of the cavernous throne room. 

Lance’s utter surrender sent his walls choking the alpha’s knot, and Shiro’s cock erupted, pouring blazing hot essence into Lance's greedy hole. Lance’s fluttering walls contracted instantly and refused to release him. A moment later, Shiro dropped to the ground, first to his knees and then to his backside, resting Lance upon his lap and wrapping both his arms around the young omega’s slender waist. He dusted kisses along Lance’s shimmering cheeks while Lance tipped his head back, resting it upon Shiro’s muscular shoulder. They remained entangled within each other, breath slowing, cock and walls deliciously tight, but they could only wait until Shiro’s knot deflated. 

Reality came crashing back to him – the commanders, Zarkon, _Keith._

Lance’s body was intolerably warm, but Shiro pulled him closer, almost as if to shelter him from the rest of the world. Over Lance's lethargic frame, Shiro spied Keith, body bowed like a loyal slave, thighs quivering as he fought to take Zarkon's terrifying length. 

Lance craned his neck to see Keith, and even without facing him, Shiro knew Lance's eyes pleaded with his emperor to pardon his lover and omega partner. Shiro took pity on him, brushing Lance's sticky cheek with the bridge of his knuckles. When Lance's frightened eyes turned him, Shiro shushed him and drew him close with a deep and tender kiss, swiping his tongue along Lance's worried bottom lip and delving inside. He continued with teasing nips, attempting to soothe or at least distract Lance. But it was no use as Lance’s tail whipped and twisted behind him, trapped between Shiro’s muscular stomach and Lance’s smooth back.

The commanders' laughter and jeers died down, letting Shiro hear Keith's loud slurping and the pitiful whimpers he tried to hide. He was in pain, moments from losing yet another battle, and what that would mean for half-Galra, half-Altean omega, Shiro didn't want to know.

The moment his knot deflated enough for Shiro to slip from Lance's slit, he hurried to his shaky legs and stumbled up the stairs to the throne.

Packs on Earth generally consisted of one alpha, any number of betas, and one or two – maybe three – omegas at the most. So no alpha ever knelt before another alpha unless surrendering after a lost fight over territory or a mate. None ever willingly went onto his knees to satisfy another alpha unless forced, but Shiro cared very little for anything else at that moment but Keith's well-being. Falling to his knees, he pulled the startled omega off the emperor's burgeoning cock with an obscene wet pop. 

And then Shiro went down on Zarkon's massive shaft. 

Shiro took it as a good sign that Zarkon's breath hitched and the emperor didn't attack Shiro immediately. Instead, a rumbling purr, sounding suspiciously like pleasure, rolled across Shiro's shoulders, and he relaxed his throat, which allowed him to take more of Zarkon's incredible length. 

When its rigid tip brushed against the back of Shiro's throat and still there was more, Keith came to his aid, licking and suckling and swirling his tongue along the base of the throbbing member. His lips lowered, dropping to Zarkon's thighs to knead his glands while Shiro's fingertips dug into Zarkon's pale skin, making brilliant lines on the warm flesh. He dragged his lips back before pressing forward again, fucking the emperor with his mouth and eliciting soft but true sounds of arousal.

Shiro's eyes slipped shut when Zarkon's claws dipped into his hair and encouraged his fervent strokes. Shiro’s jaw ached, and his stomach burned with Zarkon’s seed, which must have been made of pure quintessence. It was tantalizing sweet and somehow bitter, too, and Shiro knew he could easily get addicted to it. Already, he dove into the throes of the unbridled passion, enjoying the slow but deliberate glide of Zarkon’s shaft, the emperor’s hips rolling to meet Shiro’s eager mouth again and again. 

It took longer than Shiro thought, but Zarkon eventually clasped Shiro by his cheeks and spilled his burning seed into Shiro’s mouth. The bitter purple substance seeped down the back of Shiro’s throat, warming him, calming him before his anxiety got the better of him when he couldn’t breathe for a good minute. But he swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until Zarkon’s limp cock glided from his swollen lips. Then Zarkon shoved two fingers into Shiro’s mouth, prying open his lips in order to see his own purple essence staining Shiro’s tongue. 

It was a gesture of dominance, a branding of sorts, and the purple liquid dribbled over Shiro’s lips and slid down his chin for every commander to see. 

“You are quite an unusual creature, Champion,” Zarkon mused. 

Shiro guessed he should have felt something – embarrassment, humiliation – but he just felt intense relief when Zarkon released him. Lance and Keith pounced immediately to clean his face before Zarkon ordered the three of them back to his bedroom. They slept entangled in each other, limbs and tails and arms, and Shiro awoke to Zarkon’s claws dancing across his backside, Keith and Lance already pleasuring each other. 

Apparently, Zarkon was pleased with having an alpha surrender to him, so Shiro wasn't sent back to the arena. After what seemed like weeks spent on Zarkon’s bed and cock, he was assigned to Sendak's sector to help secure the impossible reach of the Galra Empire. He wasn’t a commander, not yet, but soon he would assume the position. When he returned to the main base, Lance and Keith always met him in the hanger, anxious and excited.

The twin omegas either warmed his bed those nights – with Keith clinging to Shiro's side and Lance attempting to be their blanket – or Shiro was welcomed with the omegas into Zarkon's personal quarters.

He couldn't say no, but if Shiro was honest with himself, he enjoyed those times with the emperor as well. Sometimes Zarkon fucked him with abandon, and other times, he claimed Shiro in a slow, intoxicating way that always made Shiro beg for release. 

Being accepted into the pack was a humbling experience, even if he was more or less impressed into it. Lance and Keith purred for him and presented for him like omega mates, even dropping to their knees and spreading their thighs, exactly as they would for Zarkon. 

As if Shiro was the dominant alpha of their pack – not Zarkon. 

Pack bonds were strong, even without bonding. Since Keith and Lance had been with Zarkon for years, it only made sense that they accepted him as the head of their pack, so Shiro looked over every inch of their glorious bodies, running his hands along the sensitive skin and drawing sweet giggles from both of them. Nothing. Zarkon hadn’t bitten either of the twins in their thigh or neck glands to solidify the bond.

And Zarkon never bit Shiro or even motioned toward doing so. 

Still – after years of being with Zarkon, Keith and Lance revered the emperor as the pack alpha. They must have, and though it was not unheard of for an omega to choose another as his alpha, it was certainly rare. For two of the same pack to select Shiro over Zarkon, the ultimate alpha, would be flabbergasting. 

So Shiro wasn’t sure how to react when Lance bound to a stop in front of him and held out the launch codes to start one of the Galra’s long-range ships. Keith approached in a more moderate pace, ears flat against his head, already mourning the loss of their alpha. In his hand, he held the security sequences for the sentries at Central Command. 

“Keith’s info will help you escape, and my stuff will get you back to Earth!” Lance exclaimed, expression that of a favored omega wanting to please. The only indication that he held any regret or anxiety came from his long tail, the one Zarkon liked him to have, that twisted and curled with Keith’s behind them.

Keith’s yellow eyes were downcast but intense, as if to burn away any tears. He said nothing, only waited with painfully tight fists shaking at his brilliant thighs. 

They risked their lives to find Shiro a way to escape the hell that had become his home, which was why he could never leave. It was why he ripped up the codes and drew them both against him, pitching his voice to soothe and skimming his teeth over their sweat glands with obvious intent. 

There was only one response – complete and utter submission – to Zarkon and to Lance and Keith. They were his pack, and where they were, was where he needed to be.

Eventually, Zarkon fitted him with his own collar, a purple glowing band that could be hidden under his Galra uniform during battles. All other times, it was to be displayed, a mark of conquest upon the Champion. And so Shiro joined the ranks of a defeated Blade and a conquered Altean as one of Zarkon’s treasured “pets.”

“Your collar is unique, Champion, different from even my omega pets’,” Zarkon purred, voice pitched to tease and condemn. His sharp fingertips brushed along Shiro’s new accessory, eliciting an unwanted shiver. “Their collars are made of an old Galra metal and can only be freed by the touch a Luxite blade. The only known traces of Luxite were found in the daggers of the Blade of Marmora, an ancient organization that once recruited Keith. But I destroyed them. My omega is the last of his kind. 

“Your collar,” Zarkon continued in a ruthless murmur, running his claws through Shiro’s hair and jerking his head upward to reveal Shiro’s vulnerable neck, “is made of something even more rare – Leoidian, from the planet Altea.”

Shiro calmed himself with quick, steady breaths. He had a starting place, some place to find this Leoidian –

Zarkon sneered. “I destroyed it nearly ten thousand years ago. You won’t another trace anywhere. Any hope for escape and freedom is futile.”

Perhaps for him, not for his omegas, especially since Zarkon had yet to bond with them. 

That would have been the ultimate defeat, for Zarkon to have bound Lance and Keith to him for the rest of their lives. No matter where they escaped, Zarkon could have found them. 

But Zarkon must have wanted the pleasure of omega mates without the repercussions of it. While distance caused great pain for omegas, alphas were gifted by their omegas’ emotions and life force as the creators and keepers of the bond.

Perhaps Zarkon would see that as an unnecessary burden, the cosmic asshole. Shiro could only be so fortunate, though he knew he never could be. 

He played his part sufficiently, working with Sendak as his second-in-command until he assumed his own command three years later.

When Shiro returned from his latest mission for Emperor Zarkon, Lance and Keith met him in his quarters. The two omegas purred at his arrival, their tails curling about his waist and leading him to the bed. They embraced first, Keith seizing his cheeks and planting a soul-sucking kiss to his chapped lips, and then Lance followed, his soothing touch and gentle embrace stealing the tension from Shiro’s shoulders. 

They worshipped him, taking off his boots, armor, and gloves, and then stole innocent touches up his legs and across his chest. Shiro returned the favor, freeing them of what little clothing they wore, and they relaxed in a relieved, euphoric bliss. They were together again; that was all that mattered. That was always, only what mattered. 

Shiro’s rut hit on schedule, and his rich, earthy scent triggered both Keith and Lance’s heats. 

They enjoyed their temporary haven, and never for a moment did Shiro take his omegas for granted. Shiro fought and killed and conquered not for Zarkon – but for Lance and Keith, to return to the familiar spot between Lance’s cool caresses and Keith’s blazing warmth. 

Shiro spoiled them shamelessly. He brought back nectar from the Kronos System for Keith, who would drink it by the gallon if allowed, and he brought back sweet berries from the Vega System for Lance, who devoured them like candy. He’d bury himself, balls deep, in Lance, drawing a trilling mewl from the omega as his knot grew and stretched the Altean’s walls, reducing the omega to nothing more than a whimpering mess. And then Shiro would settle between Keith’s open thighs, enjoying the young omega’s own sweet nectar and bringing him time and time again to the heights of ecstasy with just his sinful mouth and tongue. 

Because he loved them. He treasured them. He worshiped them like all omegas should be, and after his rut and their heats broke, he sliced off their collars with the Luxite blade he’d searched more than three years for and finally found in the remnants of what was Zarkon’s home world. 

Because if you love something, you set it free, and you pray to the Altean Ancients it never returns. 

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Emperor's Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings. Triggers galore here, and this is dark - super dark. (Sorry, Shiro.)

Shiro left before the omegas awoke. He didn’t want to see Keith and Lance struggle with their decision to leave. He didn’t want them to worry about him. He was an alpha, and despite societal standards on Earth, Shiro wanted to take care of Lance and Keith, _his_ omegas. 

He loved them. He wanted to bond with them, but that could never happen. He knew that, but Keith and Lance could escape. They could live, so with a firm hand, Shiro slashed through Keith and Lance’s collars with his Luxite dagger while they still slept, completely spent from their lustful week together, and fled before he begged them to stay. 

It took less than a day for Haggar to summon Shiro to Zarkon’s throne room. As soon as the lift clicked off, Shiro fell to one knee. When Zarkon attacked, he remained loose, unresponsive. He allowed Zarkon to kick him, sending him flying ten feet away. He thumped to the ground and rolled to a stop, and still, he refused to lift a hand to Zarkon, _his_ alpha. 

The only way he would survive this – and he wasn’t sure he wanted to survive – was to submit, to offer his neck and glands to his alpha as reparations. But Zarkon never even asked where Lance and Keith went. He only continued to batter Shiro until a metallic taste slid over his tongue, and then Zarkon slammed Shiro against the side of his throne, bending the former commander over until his forehead pressed against the seat. 

After all, there was no doubt Shiro lost his command post the moment he found the Luxite blade.

Zarkon’s claws tore through Shiro’s uniform in two quick slashes, exposing his bottom and parting the naked cheeks. A brutal, dry thrust shoved a strangle scream from Shiro’s lungs as the emperor buried himself balls deep into Shiro’s backside and remained there, uncomfortably thick and intrusive. Then, pulling out painstakingly slowly, Zarkon forced Shiro to feel every inch of his pulsating member as it violated him. Walls clenching, pucker fluttering, Shiro coughed and clutched at the throne in attempt to find some reprieve from the endless torture of Zarkon’s sadistic glide. Then, just before the emperor pulled out completely, moments from allowing Shiro to breathe, he rammed his rock hard cock past the stubborn muscle, choking Shiro in a breathless pace. 

Shiro’s cock thickened and pressed against the front of his uniform, but Zarkon only cared to prove his dominance. One of Zarkon’s hands splayed between Shiro’s shoulders, keeping his low, while another held onto Shiro’s waist, lifting it higher to better accept Zarkon’s ravaging thrusts. 

“You thought you could betray me?” Zarkon hissed, menace burning his voice. He tore a strangled gasp from Shiro with a rather brutal thrust. “You are mine, slave. You will not escape.”

Tears stung his Shiro’s eyes as he gasped and writhed, debilitating agony shocking him with every ruthless snap of Zarkon’s hips. Zarkon’s claws dug into his back, his waist, drawing blood and broken cries.

And that was exactly what Zarkon was doing – breaking Shiro down, thrust by thrust. 

“You think you’ve helped them? Set them free?” Zarkon sneered, lips close to his ear in an intimate but devastating condemnation. “I will find them, slave. I will mark them as mine this time, and then I will fuck them before you – within an inch of their lives – and make you watch as they sob and cry and beg for you to save them – and you won’t be able to. And then I will give you to my commanders and let them finish you – _however_ they deem. 

“But first – ” Zarkon punctuated his threat with a ruthless thrust, pinning Shiro against his throne’s arm. “ – you will take their place at my side… _omega._ ”

Shiro closed his eyes and accepted the cruel pace Zarkon set. He clung to the side of throne, accepting thrust after thrust, even once the uncomfortable burning gave way to sharp agony. The sudden warmth coating his thigh was not come. The younger alpha gasped as Zarkon continued, undeterred by Shiro’s flinches, his cries, his whimpers.

Shiro’s own dick responded, trapped between his shivering body and the unforgiving throne. Zarkon got off on the violence; Shiro hated that he did, too. But perhaps the faster he came, the faster Zarkon would let him go. 

So he arched his back, and despite the throbbing agony of his backside, Shiro began to thrust back upon Zarkon’s burgeoning cock. 

“Yes,” Zarkon hissed, lips ghosting over Shiro’s vulnerable neck. “That’s it. Surrender and accept your place.” 

When Zarkon’s throbbing dick slammed against Shiro’s prostrate the first time, the emperor’s sinister laughter filled his ears with terrible promise. The second time, it wrenched a throaty moan deep from Shiro’s soul. The third time, Shiro thought he’d never breathe again. 

Zarkon lunged then, biting the curve of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, and as Shiro’s scream rent the air, he came with a fury he’d never had before. The warm seed seeped through his briefs and into his uniform uncomfortably, but Zarkon only clamped down harder in his skin, arms wrapping about Shiro’s waist and under his left knee to lift, so his hardening cock could slide against Shiro’s trapped one, stimulating him to full length once more. 

And to prove his dominance. By Earth standards, Shiro was well-endowed, even for an alpha, but against Zarkon, he lost in a test of size and power. 

Zarkon’s hot purple come soaked his thighs time and time again, and Shiro struggled to keep conscious. His skin tingled and burned under Zarkon’s expert touch, his pucker sensitive to every thrust by finger and cock. His own member hung heavily between his legs, twitching and wet, begging to be left alone after so many climaxes yet listening to every command of his alpha, ready to serve the emperor again. 

After what seemed like an eternity pleasuring the emperor’s insatiable hunger, Zarkon dropped Shiro to the ground in a bloody heap and fell to his throne, monster cock laying upon his lap, thighs open to showcase its purple essence. Shiro felt it leaking out of him and mixing with the blood splattering across his bruised and thoroughly used cheeks. 

“Come, omega. Lay across my lap.”

Shiro wasn’t sure he could stand, thighs trembling, body weeping, but he managed to gather whatever strength he had left and rose. Shaking, fearful, he climbed upon the emperor’s throne, where he noticed his own white liquid smearing the arm. 

Zarkon tore the front of his soaked jumpsuit open, revealing Shiro’s spent cock a trophy. In the reflection of the throne room’s windows, Shiro saw the mess he had become. His armor over his right shoulder were missing, revealing the bloody bite marks upon the maimed skin. The rest of his armor remained intact, except over his exposed pelvis. Purple essence painted his inner thighs, and when Shiro bent over the emperor’s lap, his bloodied and stained ass came into view. 

He felt humiliated and used in a way he hadn’t even in the arena – and then Zarkon maneuvered him until his limp cock rested against the emperor’s rigid thigh. 

With a sinister laugh, the emperor’s hand came down. Shiro’s resounding howl accenting the crisp slap.  
Shiro jerked and moaned, the heat rising on the back, but again, his cock responded with every attack, gliding against Zarkon’s rigged thigh. It filled and thickened, and he bowed his head in shame. The emperor laughed again, his large hand entrapping Shiro’s cock in its palm. 

“Hm. I guess I was right by the collar. You are like a pet, aren’t you? Perhaps I should get you a leash.”

And that’s just what he did. After Zarkon fucked him every which way, Shiro blacked-out with the emperor’s hands holding his head steady as he thrust into Shiro’s mouth with abandon. Shiro didn’t remember the usual sudden rush of quintessence, the overwhelming amount too much to swallow, before he awoke on soft bedding that cradled his naked, sore body.

Shiro blinked and shifted, body protesting as he struggled to stand. Glancing down, he saw every mark Zarkon had torn into his skin – puncture wounds in his waist, slashes across his abdomen and cheeks, even the bruises upon his ass – were gone, save the teeth marks upon his shoulder. The rest had been healed by the Druids, but before he could wonder why, the ringing and heavy weight of a chain tugging on his neck stole his horrified attention. 

As Shiro whirled to look at Zarkon’s bedpost, his eyes caught a flash of something on the far wall– a mirror he hadn’t noticed before. In it, Shiro could see himself – his entire nude body complemented by a glowing purple collar strangling his neck like a choker. The chain attached to it connected not to the head of the bed but to the foot, where a pet usually slept.

Perhaps the most shocking accessory was the dark entrapment upon his cock – a cruel cage that hooked along the back of his hips and held onto something else, some discomfort that settled between his cheeks. Shiro gasped as he saw what it was in the mirror – a butt plug. 

It was the ultimate abuse to an alpha – to not be able to mount, to fuck, to bring pleasure to his omega partner. Reduced to nothing more than a hole _to be fucked_ by a stronger, dominant alpha maimed Shiro’s very soul.

Even worse, Shiro knew better than to try to escape or tear the restraints from his body. There was only one way to survive, and that was to become what Zarkon wanted. 

“Bad pets must be punished,” Zarkon’s guttural voice called from the chambers’ entryway.

As Shiro heard the emperor approach, the younger alpha eyed the emperor’s sculpted body in all its glory, half-hard and demanding. In his hand, Zarkon brandished a control switch, which Shiro immediately dreaded. His eyes barely widened before the butt plug began to quiver, teasing Shiro’s sensitive walls and brushing against that spot that caused him to come completely undone. Hands dragging down his thickening cock, hips thrusting in an utterly lewd display, head thrown back in delirious pleasure, Shiro struggled against his new accessories and fought to find sweet release. Instead, he ended up putting on a sensual show for the emperor, those amber eyes following his every move and forcing his arousal to new heights. 

Eventually pleasure bled into pain. The cock dug into his cage, which kept it from swelling in an agonizing delicious manner as his walls devoured the plug in his pucker, forcing it farther and farther up his searing cavern. And just when Shiro thought he’d pass out, Zarkon approached the bed, clawed thumb teasing over Shiro’s swollen and wet bottom lip. 

“You will be taught to heel,” he mused, lifting his hips in Shiro’s direction. 

On instinct, Shiro’s tongue slid over Zarkon’s claw before drawing it into his mouth and sucking, and with a delighted chuckle, the emperor cajoled Shiro’s head down to his greedy cock. 

“That’s right,” Zarkon encouraged as one would a pet. “Finish what you started.”

When Shiro spread his lips and took his alpha to the hilt, Zarkon’s pleased rumble and soft caresses eased Shiro’s fringed nerves. “Good boy.”

While he pleasured Zarkon again and again, Zarkon refused to allow him any release. He’d unhook the butt plug and dive into Shiro’s hot cavern, but he wouldn’t touch Shiro’s cock or even acknowledge the cage. Instead, he forced Shiro’s face into the bed and fucked him like an animal. Then, he reclined and drew Shiro next to him, keeping the human’s head in his lap. 

When they went to the gladiator games, Zarkon shoved the uncomfortable plug into Shiro’s winking pucker, keeping him wet and needy just in case he decided to mount the alpha during the lulls (which happened frequently). During his commander meetings, he sometimes ordered the alpha between his legs and let him feed on pure quintessence until he passed out from the overwhelming rush of power. During those times, Shiro always woke up to a new commander’s fingers inside of him and their hot breath sweating his neck. Writhing and panting for their sick enjoyment, Shiro rubbed his naked back against their swollen bulges, even if Zarkon never allowed them to mount him. 

Still, he wasn’t allowed to come. Zarkon only allowed him to release when Shiro begged him, tears staining his cheeks, his body trembling and bowing at the emperor’s complete mercy. Zarkon luxuriated in it, coaxing desperate, lustful cries from a reluctant Shiro again and again. 

Life continued this way, Shiro completely debased and declawed, existing from pleasure to pleasure. Every so often, his mind wandered to Lance and Keith, and he wondered if they made it to Earth. When a sharp, deliberating agony seized his very soul, when he could barely lift his head and listen to Zarkon’s lewd commands, when he spread his knees and thrust his hips to present his weeping and needy cock to Zarkon like a proper omega, Shiro hoped his one-time lovers managed to assimilate, find any help they needed after being Zarkon’s slaves for years, and start a new life away from the horrors of the Galra Empire. 

It happened more times than he wished, the feeling of utter longing for his omegas, but then Zarkon awoke or teased him from his restless slumber with tormenting caresses, and he delved into his role as the emperor’s omega again. 

But he willed himself to remember his life before, his time on Earth as part of the garrison and later as a gladiator and a commander. He was a fighter, a leader, and one day, he’d no longer be a pet. He’d take down Zarkon, but until then, he’d bide his time, serve his master faithfully and thoroughly, and enjoy whatever pleasures Zarkon bestowed upon him. 

That all changed one day when Shiro awoke to find Zarkon missing. Never before had he been left alone in Zarkon’s elegant and opulent quarters, instead always with the emperor for his sadistic whims. But now the chambers were silent, almost deadly so, and he tugged on the leash chaining him to the bed. Of course, Zarkon had made sure to reattach that. 

The cock cage and butt plug remained discarded in the corner of the room where Zarkon had thrown them the night before, so whatever happened, it must have been shocking. 

That intrigued Shiro. 

Was someone attacking the Galra Empire? He could only assume that would be the cause of Zarkon’s absence. But if so, who would be daring enough – or stupid enough – to do such a thing? Zarkon ruled for more than ten thousand years and conquered more than ninety-five percent of the known universe. No one could hope to stop him. 

Though that thought amused Shiro for a majority of the day, he enjoyed relaxing for the first time in what must have been years. Sure, he was naked, collared and chained, but he lounged on what must have thousands-threaded sheets and a servant scurried in to bathe and feed him. 

There were worse ways to spend the day, which he relearned later that night. Zarkon’s bedroom door opened with a start, awakening Shiro with a startled gasp, and before he even dared to speak, Zarkon threw him onto his back, spread his legs, and drove into Shiro’s vulnerable backside. The ruthless, cruel fucking was just that – angered, frantic snaps of Zarkon’s hips, ramming his greedy dick into Shiro as if he break him in half. And Shiro accepted it with pitiful pants and shrieks of pleasure and pain. 

“They will pay for such insolence,” Zarkon hissed in a belligerent admission. “They dared to attack my fleet?”

Shiro couldn’t make out Zarkon’s vicious whispers, only understanding the intensely vengeful tone. 

Zarkon bent between Shiro’s spread thighs, his cool cheek skimming Shiro’s slick one. “You look particular delectable this way, slave. Spread wide, accepting my girth like an omega in heat. Accept me and teach them that no matter what they do, you will never be more than this – my pet.”

Shiro froze then, not from the venomous words but from the uncomfortable, stiff object that began to swell in his backside. 

Zarkon’s knot. 

“No!”

Alphas weren’t meant to take knots, their walls not as malleable and welcoming as an omega’s slick slit, and Shiro struggled, pounding his hands against Zarkon’s thick chest. The emperor laughed, his massive arms curling about Shiro’s torso to keep him close. 

Agony, sharp and searing, came with every ruthless thrust as Zarkon hammered his monster knot farther and farther into Shiro. The alpha grunted and sobbed, the pain overwhelming, his walls tearing and refusing to accept the gift Zarkon’s knot wasn’t. So full, _too_ full, Shiro wasn’t sure he could receive the entire thing. But Zarkon laughed and licked the side of his face, ridding his cheeks of his tears, and dropped a hand to Shiro’s stiff shaft to soothe. 

“Do not despair, slave,” he whispered, cruel and sadistic. “No need to be so eager to carry my pups. We have all the time in world. For every time the Paladins attack my forces, I’ll mount you – just – like – this!”

Violent thrusts. Blinding agony. Bloodcurdling shrieks. 

Zarkon cooed, gliding his hand up Shiro’s swollen cock once more, dragging him toward the abyss where pleasure and pain collided. With one more thrust, Zarkon’s knot slammed into place, locking deep within Shiro’s backside and pressing ruthlessly against his prostate. The overwhelming pleasure swept through him as his damaged walls fluttered, choking Zarkon’s knot and keeping them locked together in the throes of lust. With a coaxing slide and a sadistic laugh, Zarkon brought Shiro to as close to a white hot climax as possible and left him there, the cock cage refusing to let him come, refusing to let his own knot inflate. Trapped on the very edge of ecstasy, Shiro struggled to simply breathe. 

Sharp soreness remained once Zarkon’s pleasure subsided, shooting pain crippling him utterly. Every movement spread another wave of agony through his body, and he collapsed against Zarkon, forehead resting upon his master’s massive chest.

The mock comfort maimed Shiro worse than any physical torture, especially when Zarkon sneered, “Do not weep, slave. For I have only just begun your torture.”

Then, as if to punctuate his promise, searing liquid assaulted Shiro’s backside. When Shiro gagged and his cock struggled so desperately against his confinement to release, Zarkon finally gave him reprieve. 

Somehow, it made Shiro feel even worse, especially when Zarkon nuzzled his hair and called him “a good pet.” 

Zarkon began to disappear more frequently, sometimes for what Shiro assumed to be weeks at a time. When the emperor returned, he was always resentful and furious, ready to mount Shiro raw. No longer caring for his pet in any way, sometimes Zarkon returned for the violent mating and left as soon as his knot deflated. Other times, he dragged Shiro off to one of his meetings with his commanders, where Shiro heard one word again and again. 

Voltron. 

The Paladins of Voltron tore apart Sendak’s fleet on Arus. They destroyed a mining colony on Balmera. They went to the Thaldycon System, battled Prorock, and then finished him off as well. 

Whatever this Voltron – Force? – was, it proved a real threat to the Galra Empire, enough to cause Zarkon to growl and threaten his commanders. He ordered Haggar to continue her research, and then one day, Zarkon exited the bathroom off the master bedroom in full battle armor, brandishing a glowing purple weapon that matched Shiro’s collar. 

Zarkon stopped when he noticed Shiro staring, and then in one motion, he gripped the weapon and thrust with it. The edge of a purple cord snapped onto Shiro’s collar, and when Zarkon neared, he tugged Shiro’s neck uncomfortably high, causing him to gag and cough. 

“You will never be worthy of such power, slave. You are nothing more than my omega. Your entire existence belongs to me, and it is out of utter contempt that I allow you to live. Never forget that.”

“Live” was an overstatement, and as if to punctuate his words, Zarkon’s hand dipped. His claws ghosted up the edge of Shiro’s cock, enough to make it swell and press against the cage’s tight ridges in a frustratingly delightful manner. 

Zarkon then turned on the vibrator in his ass, keeping Shiro maddeningly aroused for the rest of the day. But as he panted through the tantalizing rhythm, jerking his hips and rubbing against the sheets in order to find some release, Shiro glanced down at the chain – the metal one – that kept him clasped to the bed. With Zarkon meeting with his commanders and the servants only stopping by once or twice a day to feed, bathe, and treat Shiro, the alpha human had time to plan. 

A few days went by, Shiro siding his hand along the cock cage – over and over again – until he managed to free one of the curved metal entrapments. He kept it hidden along the bedframe and waited. Zarkon returned to sleeping in his chambers, most of the time fucking Shiro into unconsciousness or passing out still knotted in the younger alpha, but Shiro knew even if he managed to scramble away, he wouldn’t be strong enough to strangle the emperor. He’d need a real weapon. He’d need some sort of distraction to get the jump on Zarkon. 

It came eventually. 

He awoke to the familiar, sizzling sound of lasers, followed by the violent shaking of the entire command ship. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he would have sworn it was an attack of some sort. But who would be foolish enough to attack the heart of the Galra Empire, at the core of Zarkon’s unfathomable power?

Could it be this Voltron, and would it have the power to defeat Zarkon?

When the alarms went off and the power flickered, Shiro immediately sought his makeshift lock pick. He silently thanked Matt for teaching him how to get in and out of the garrison offices with such a device and made quick work of the leash. The chains clicked to the ground of the once silent chambers, just before another explosion thundered through the base.

In the mirror, Shiro caught sight of the glowing collar. It was the same violet purple color of Zarkon’s weapon, and its bright hue contrasted its dark meaning. 

Shiro wouldn’t survive this fight. Even if he went up against Zarkon, he would never be able to leave the base. The collar would prevent his escape, but he had no choice. If he never battled against Zarkon, Shiro would be condemned to live his life as nothing more than a sex slave for the emperor of the universe. And Lance and Keith would never be safe. 

Shiro would die before he allowed Zarkon to ever harm them again. 

As parts of the ship began to crumble, the commanders and sentries had more pressing matters than restraining the emperor’s wayward pet, so Shiro easily ducked inside a commander’s quarters and found clothing. He couldn’t find the necessary tools to free his sensitive areas from the cock cage and butt plug – and he only had so much time to attack while Zarkon would be occupied. So he left the cruel restraints and set to find boots, a shirt, and cargo pants. He commandeered a blaster as well and made his way throughout the base. 

Taking down the sentries and commanders who stood in his way, Shiro learned that this Voltron attacked, tearing through the walls of the command decks with precise slices. Shiro barely managed to avoid them and eventually took the lift to the Zarkon’s command deck, where the emperor stood alone. 

The witch Haggar must have been called away, but Zarkon stared upward into shimmering space. Shiro followed his thoughtful gaze toward the four figures zooming above the command deck – blurs of red, yellow, green, and blue fire. So Voltron wasn’t one force but four robot lions? With jaw blades and sharp claws, they sliced through the command levels, tore apart of the battleships, and separated the legs from the command ship. 

“They are quite fascinating,” Zarkon mused, voice soft and full of awe in a way Shiro had never heard it. “But ultimately, they are just like you.”

Zarkon turned and pinned Shiro with his most menacing glare, eyes blazing, sinful mouth twisting upward in a sinister grin. “They belong to me.”

Shiro shivered uncontrollably, nights and memories urging him to heel like a good omega, but he wouldn’t. Even in all those times, fucked until he was too exhausted to fight, to move, Shiro never surrendered. Not really. He just endured, and so he lifted his blaster and aimed it directly at the emperor’s chest. 

“It’s over, Zarkon. I won’t let you harm another being ever again.”

“Hm. It looks like you need another lesson in discipline.”

When Zarkon lunged – impossibly fast – Shiro fired shot after shot that bounced off Zarkon’s armor. Five strides brought Zarkon within striking distance, so Shiro ducked, rolled upon the floor, and then took to his feet to kick. He landed a quick attack, but Zarkon continued, unfazed, striking Shiro across the face with his massive claws. Blood dribbled along the bridge of his nose, but Shiro didn’t have the luxury to be wounded. He attacked again, then crossed his wrists to accept the blow, and countered with another kick. 

They traded blows, Zarkon growling in fury when he was unable to strike Shiro down, but then twin glimmers of red and blue caught Shiro’s attention as the lions whipped about the command deck. Zarkon took the advantage, slamming Shiro in his stomach and then scrunching the younger alpha’s neck between his sharp claws. 

“When I’m through with you, you won’t even know your own name. You’ll live for nothing more than my cock and my come and my _affection,_ and when I finally put you out of your misery, you’ll thank me for giving you such a privileged position, the omega whore of the emperor.”

Shiro’s agonizing shriek echoed off the walls of the command deck, and he couldn’t hold on any longer. Black spots began to form in front of his eyes, and he must have been losing oxygen because he swore he saw a splash of blue sparkles, reminding Shiro of Lance’s glistening eyes – and then something slammed into the back of Zarkon’s shoulder. The force knocked Shiro free, allowing him to drop to his knees and suck in fresh, crisp air. 

“Don’t touch our alpha again!” a fierce voice blared through the command deck, snapping Shiro’s eyes up. 

At the lift entrance to the command deck stood three warriors, two undeniably familiar, and Shiro cursed. Keith and Lance both wore full battle armor, complete with a helmet and various weapons, but the greatest change Shiro saw was in their stance, in their demeanor. Keith and Lance were no longer the receptive omegas they were once forced to be. Instead, before him stood the honorable Paladins of Voltron, ready to do battle against the evil emperor of the known universe, and that frightened Shiro. 

He’d cut them free, wanted Lance and Keith to find a place where they could live and hopefully begin to heal after the untold horrors they’d suffered at the hands of Zarkon. Instead, they seemingly bonded with alien warships shaped like lions and returned to where they’d endured sadistic torture, all to save Shiro. 

No. He never wanted any of that. 

The other paladin with them resembled Keith and Lance, but bore pink markings on her cheekbones, sharp eyes, and an unrelenting glower. Pink accents brightened her armor, and she appeared just as fierce as Lance and Keith, staff poised and ready to attack. 

“Princess Allura,” Zarkon purred, ignoring Shiro for a brief moment as he turned to the newcomers. “You’re alive and returning both my omegas and Voltron to me. Fitting tributes to the ruler of the universe. You will be rewarded.”

Like hell. 

Shiro’s alpha instincts kicked in, and he dove forward, ready to fight for his omegas again. He ducked Zarkon’s first attack, but the emperor’s fist slammed into Shiro’s gut, sending him sprawling backwards. Zarkon dashed forward, but Keith threw himself between Zarkon and Shiro, accepting the blow with his sword. He countered with his own thrusts before Lance fired numerous shots, hitting Zarkon in the armor.

Clamping down upon Keith’s sword, Zarkon lifted and tossed Keith like a ragdoll, and the Red Paladin slammed hard into Lance. Both tumbled to the ground, but the _princess_ stepped up, eyes narrowing, glowing staff raised to afflict. 

“You won’t destroy an innocent world ever again.”

They were strong words, ones Shiro wasn’t sure she could back up, but as long as she fought to protect Keith and Lance, Shiro would consider her an ally. 

When Allura swiped her staff across Zarkon’s face, Shiro retaliated with a punch, then a kick to the emperor’s gut. He lunged again for Zarkon’s torso, while Allura pounced, knocking out Zarkon’s legs. They worked in tandem, gaining ground and landing hits upon the emperor, when finally Zarkon reached for his glowing bayard and swung. 

Allura, who stood directly before Shiro, gasped, “Look out!” but it was too late. 

As she dove to the side, Shiro saw the energy soar toward him, too close for him to duck. Instead of slamming him to the ground, it attached directly to his glowing collar, forming a leash. He barely managed to gasp before the collar tightened about his neck, cutting off his air supply. 

“Shiro!” Lance shrieked, but Keith snarled as he lunged, swiping with his bayard. The leash refused to break, and instead, bands of energy traveled down the chain, blasting Keith clear across the throne room. 

Lance fired at a single point on the leash, but it refused to give. He then focused on Shiro’s collar itself, but the energy blasts only ricocheted back. They hit Lance directly in the chestplate, knocking him to the floor and seemingly unconscious. 

Shiro simply struggled to breathe. Every attempt to inhale burned his lungs, and silent screams tore his throat. He gurgled, both hands clasping the leash and yanking, but his strength proved no match for the emperor’s. Zarkon’s dark bray echoed throughout the command deck as he tugged Shiro. 

“I told you before, _omega._ You cannot escape me. Not now. Not ever.”

Shiro stumbled over his feet, struggling, fighting, not willing to surrender yet. He was first a prisoner, then a gladiator, a slave, a commander, and finally an omega, kept and abused for Zarkon’s pleasure. No longer. He wouldn’t return to that stature, and more importantly – 

With one last tug, Zarkon brought Shiro flush against him, whispering into Shiro’s ear, “I will finally make good on my promise, slave. I will fuck _my_ omegas until they can no longer move, fill them with my pups, and make you watch as they scream my name. And then once you see how they’ll crave my essence – and only my essence – I will then allow my commanders to devour you.” 

– Zarkon could never be allowed to touch Lance and Keith again. 

But Shiro couldn’t breathe, and amidst Zarkon’s dark laughter, Shiro found himself floundering. His exhaustion coupled with the lack of oxygen dragged him farther and farther into the abyss, and despite his desperate claws and guttural hacks, he resistance began to fade. 

Just before his eyes shut, a warm, familiar glow shimmered, and the bayard in Zarkon’s hand brightened, glowing an ethereal purple-white color.

“Impossible,” the emperor snarled, though a hint of uncertainty infiltrated his usually harsh voice. 

The light spread throughout the control deck. Shiro squinted in its brilliance, unable to see through the blinding radiance, before a ferocious roar shook the very foundation of the command deck. Metal shrieked. Glass shattered, and the violent vacuum of space ruffled Shiro’s hair and clawed at his body. He looked up to see a massive head of a dark lion, its body pitch black, its snout and wings a vibrant red. Its ears shimmered with what appeared to be pure gold. 

“It’s the Black Lion,” Allura exclaimed. “Keith, Lance, it has come for your alpha!”

The Black…Lion?

Zarkon’s hand tugged and lifted, dragging Shiro off the ground by his clenching collar. “You dare to choose another over me? This weakling! I am your master! You will bow down to me!”

The Black Lion’s mouth dropped open; the laser’s high-pitched sound signaled its imminent attack. 

Zarkon retaliated instantly. His free claws tore through the middle of Shiro’s chest. 

Keith and Lance’s tandem screams barely reached his ears, the pain instantly and crippling. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Allura lunge toward Zarkon, but the Black Lion beat her to do it, firing off a single shot of plasma power that ejected Zarkon from the command deck and send him spiraling into the far reaches of space. 

Shiro remembered very little after that, unable to breathe and now unable to move, discarded on the floor like the broken toy perhaps he was. 

He must have delirious from pain and injury, for later, he could have sworn the huge Black Lion gazed down at him, eyes shimmering with silent sympathy and apology. It then scooped him up in its massive mouth and fled. 

_To Be Continued..._


	4. A Proper Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Now to end - fluff and angst - and not in that order...

Shiro never expected to wake up, let alone find himself entrapped in what appeared to be a small chamber. He blinked at the four young, relieved faces, and then the two older figures – Altean, he believed – just beyond them. The chamber opened before he collected his thoughts – was that Matt, dressed in green? – and he stumbled into the awaiting arms of _his_ omegas. 

A relief, unlike any he had ever known, swept through him, and even if he wasn’t exhausted beyond belief, Shiro would have fallen to his knees. He ended up dragging Keith and Lance to the ground with him, an arm wrapped about each omega’s shoulder, and the tears came so easily, too easily, then. He was an alpha – supposedly – but he pressed his face against Keith’s shoulder while simultaneously tugging Lance closer, tucking the taller omega against his side.

Sniffling sounded in his ear, and then a cheek pressed against the top of his hair – Keith. Was Keith crying? Lance bawled into his chest, body jerking with violent sobs, fingers clutching the front of Shiro’s white jumpsuit. Keith’s gloved fingers cradled the side of Shiro’s cheek and raised it up until Shiro stared directly into those shimmering indigo eyes – Keith now looked a human with a tail. His flushed, wet cheeks conveyed how worried and frightened he’d been, and Shiro himself couldn’t believe he was no longer Zarkon’s prisoner. 

He couldn’t believe he held Lance and Keith again. 

When he sliced off their collars, he thought he’d never see them again, and a part of them never wanted to. He wanted them to escape and live. He wanted them to never be threatened by the Galra Empire again, and he was willing to be tortured in their place. He was willing to die for them, and they must have felt the same way. 

Shiro released Keith’s shoulder to touch the omega’s cheek and draw him into a tentative, reaffirming kiss. It was soft, barely pressing against Keith’s blistering warmth, and then he slowly deepened it. The familiar glide of lips and skin helped to relax Shiro, staining his cheeks with more tears, and he dove into the passion and relief Keith offered him. 

The kiss grew heated, more intense, until Keith all but devoured Shiro’s mouth and tongue, and then he pulled away, hesitant, hands lingering on Shiro’s cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro registered Lance’s tail, wrapped up in Keith’s and tugging. He wanted Shiro for himself, and less than a moment later, the omega pounced, hands splaying upon Shiro’s cheeks. He swallowed Shiro’s surprised gasp with his lips. 

Shiro’s hands ran over Lance’s arms and back as Lance claimed him as well, possessive and needy, mewling against Shiro’s lips. He – and Keith – smelled differently, no longer carrying the overpowering marking of Zarkon with a lingeingr accent of Shiro. Instead, Lance smelled of sea foam and sand, Keith of smoke and kindle, with just a hint of the alphas who also occupied the room for bonding and protection.

Shiro wanted them to smell like _him._

But he couldn’t mark them here. Aside from the debilitating thoughts that perhaps he was not worthy of their loyalty, they weren’t alone. As if sensing his discomfort, the Altean from the fight with Zarkon – Princess Allura, if Shiro remembered correctly – excused herself and ushered the other three people – a big, yellow-clad teen, an older gentleman with a moustache, and the Matt-lookalike – out of the room, finally giving Shiro, Keith, and Lance privacy. 

Perhaps Allura needed to see for herself that he wasn’t loyal to the Galra, and Shiro would always be grateful to her for protecting Lance and Keith.

“You risked your lives for me,” he murmured once Lance allowed him to breathe again. He situated himself cross-legged on the floor, an omega on either side of him. 

Keith’s tail encircled his waist. “You did the same for us.”

“But that was different. I wanted you to –”

“That was always the plan,” Lance interjected, sterner than Shiro had ever heard him. His tail, too, came about Shiro’s waist, holding him close and entangling with Keith. “When we left, Keith and I agreed that the only reason we would was to return and free you. With the Leodian collar, we knew –”

The collar! He’d forgotten all about it, and his hands flew up to touch his neck, only to find it naked. The thought scared him for a second, making him feel unsettled and abandoned. That one object reduced him to nothing more than pleasure slave for Zarkon, and now that it was gone – 

“The Black Lion’s teeth are made of Leodian,” Keith confirmed, hand seizing Shiro’s trembling one.

“Almost all of Black is Leodian, Keith,” Lance admonished.

“Do you want to tell the story?”

“There’s not much more to tell now.” Lance huffed and turned to Shiro in an exaggerated manner, “When he snatched you, Black sliced the collar off, so you could breathe. The End.”

“Except – ” Keith swatted at Lance’s head, causing him to yelp. “ – we think Zarkon suspected that you were the Black Paladin from the start. Allura said that’s probably why he collared you – to see if it was true.”

“And it was!” Lance added with a gleeful smile. 

“Black Paladin?” Shiro shook his head. Alpha. Commander. Slave. Omega. Now Paladin? Was that what Lance and Keith were now? “What happened to you two? Where’d…Where’d you go…and…” 

They were different from when he last saw them, so collected and level-headed. Where they appeared almost timid in the imposing strength of the Galra Empire, they now appeared determined and confident. He could see how they’d taken on the Galra Empire before they even reached adulthood, and now – he wasn’t sure how a broken alpha and former pleasure servant could be worthy of them. 

But neither seemed to notice his disconcertion as they blathered about Earth, how they’d crash-landed, but were saved by Pidge and Hunk, two cadets from the Galaxy Garrison, where Shiro had graduated. 

Together, they found the Blue Lion, which brought back to the Castle of Lions to meet Allura and Coran. It had been a bit heated in the beginning. Allura’s hatred of all things Galra included half-cat Keith, but they overcame that. (It didn’t hurt that Lance descended from Alllura’s family and refused to hear Allura talk to Keith in such a disrespectful manner, especially since Keith had been hurt by the Galra, too.)

They wanted to attack Central Command from the start, but they couldn’t without being able to form Voltron. And since the Black Lion offered no prospect for its paladin, they had no choice but to wait, though it hurt both omegas intensely to be without their alpha. 

It was why they took a human form, Keith explained. It comforted the omegas to be the same species as their alpha during their time apart, but it made no sense. Shiro saw the pain reflected in their eyes, saw their hurt and turmoil of not being near him, but they weren’t bonded. Lance and Keith shouldn’t have suffered.

He dismissed the thought for the moment when Lance launched back into the story, how the Black Lion finally found its paladin, and soared through space in search of him – only to find Zarkon’s Central Command in a different spot than they’d known. 

Despite Allura’s insistence that they would only rescue the Black Paladin, Lance and Keith decided to find and save Shiro. Thankfully, the Black Lion was on board with that. 

“I guess I should thank you for getting me out, but Allura was right.” Shiro hated it to say it, but he needed them to understand. “I wanted both of you to be safe, not to fall right into Zarkon’s hands – ”

“No.” Lance’s blue eyes set with unwavering determination. “We went to Earth. We saw where you grew up, and you were right. Omegas aren’t quite seen as equal, but it’s the closest we’ve seen since New Altea. If you were serious about us being a pack, then you need to accept us as equals.”

Keith agreed with a rigid nod. “You saved us, and we saved you. That’s how packs work.”

“But if Zarkon would have gotten a hold of you again – ”

“We saw what he did to you,” he continued, voice strangled, eyes shimmering. “We helped Coran undress you and get you into the jumpsuit for the cyropod. Shiro, Zarkon – he –”

“ – didn’t do anything to me that he hadn’t done to you,” Shiro said with enough alpha tone to let them know to drop it. 

Lance refused, the rebel. “Yeah, so? You can’t tell me you wanted us to leave you there.”

It sounded more like, _Don’t tell me you wanted us to leave you there,_ and Lance shared a worry glance with Keith. 

No, Shiro, of course, didn’t want to still be Zarkon’s prisoner. He was grateful to be with his omegas again, nestled between Lance’s soothing chill and Keith’s sizzling heat, but the simple thought of Zarkon ever touching them, going near them – hell, even scenting them again – sent every nerve in Shiro’s body trembling. He wanted to keep them safe and free. He certainly didn’t want to harm them or worse – lure Zarkon to them. 

No doubt, Zarkon would be hunting them at that very moment. 

“Are we safe?” he asked in a hushed scream. 

Both Lance and Keith’s eyes darkened, a terrible mixture of comfort and pity, and their tails squeezed his waist in an affectionate embrace. “Yes, Zarkon has no idea where we are. Allura said we’re going to take a few weeks off, recover from the battle, and start your training to become a Paladin of Voltron.”

Wait. What?

“Yeah!” Lance cheered. “Welcome to the team, Shiro.”

Shiro briefly wondered if he could escape back into the cryopod, but then Keith and Lance distracted him, tugging him close with their tails. Lance took the initiative and climbed into Shiro’s lap, which caused Keith to hiss, “Be careful! Shiro’s still healing.”

“I’m not heavy!” Lance whipped toward Shiro, bouncing slightly in his lap. “I’m not heavy, right? Or hurting you?”

Oh, no. This was dangerous for a completely different reason as Lance’s tantalizing omega scent enriched the air. Where alphas could drive omegas to sexual release or calming trances, omegas certainly had their own assets, able to calm alphas and soothe their aggression. Shiro smelled his omegas’ tantalizing scents very few and far between when they’d been in Galra captivity, probably because they’d tried it on Zarkon once and had been reprimanded. Alphas generally hated being dominated, but Shiro – he enjoyed the feeling of his tense muscles relaxing and the simple pleasure of Lance’s smooth cheek against his own. He decided to indulge, one hand falling to cradle Lance’s hip, while his other brushed back the tiny strands of Keith’s hair. 

His omegas took turns lazily kissing him and nuzzling his cheeks and neck, but eventually, they got to their feet. When Shiro followed, they each took a hand, their tails refusing to release him, and led him to their shared space. The private chambers were comfortable with a living area and a large master bedroom, and after living on the edge of Zarkon’s bed for months, they were paradise. 

Lance started first, unzipping the top of Shiro’s white jumpsuit and peeling it away from his body in a slow, steady glide. His soft touch grounded Shiro, reminding him he was no longer a Galra captive, and he was not being revealed for commanders and officers to enjoy. Instead, Lance’s cool hands followed the’s suit, caressing Shiro’s pristine skin – Zarkon demanded his pets be perfect – and then he pushed up on his toes to ghost kisses over Shiro’s collarbone. It effectively distracted him from his nudity, allowing Shiro to run his hands along Lance’s soft skin until Keith returned with a set of clothes.

As Lance lifted Shiro’s arms, Keith dressed him, his warm fingertips gliding along the jagged lines of Shiro’s muscles. They worshipped him with gentle swipes and soothing kisses, and then there was a moment – when both omegas stood before him, tails encircling his waist and their hands each gripping one of his, that they bared their necks for him to bite and mark and _claim._

They’d waited more than three years for his mark, and they demanded it now, together finally, for Shiro to be their alpha and make them a proper pack. 

But he couldn’t. Not now after everything. Not now that they were finally _free._

Instead, he lifted a shuddering hand to each’s cheek, like he did when they met in that pleasure lounge, and welcomed them into the circle of his arms. He offered no explanation, wasn’t sure if he could articulate how much he loved them and wanted to keep them safe, and instead, pressed a chaste kiss to each’s forehead. 

“Not…now, okay? Let’s rest. It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.”

Not since his last rut, for sure, and even that, he couldn’t really call _resting._

Lance and Keith glanced at each other, hurt flashing through their gazes, but then they led Shiro to the bed by their tails. They lay his head upon a mountain of pillows and nestled against him, Keith’s fingers trailing through his hair with gentle affection, Lance’s cool hands bushing along his cheek and lips. 

He should worry more, ask about this Voltron and its paladins, but at that moment, ensconced in the lovely holds and soothing scents of his omegas, Shiro drifted off to sleep. 

*^*^* 

When he awoke, Shiro met with Allura and Coran, and traded greetings with Hunk and Pidge. He learned more about the Black Lion, the decisive head of Voltron, and marveled that Zarkon had once been good. Lance’s scowl relayed his disbelief, too, and Keith just crossed his arms. Shiro could have sworn he heard a vicious hiss. 

After a few days of food goo, he began to miss the meals he’d received as Zarkon’s pet – they were always sweet and delicious – but not what came with them. Eventually, he joined the team, folding into their training routine and showing his expert fighting skills. Hunk and Pidge were in awe. Keith demanded to learn more, and Lance swiped his tongue along his lower lip, purring in sensual delight. 

That noise went straight to Shiro’s alpha dick – as well as darkened his cheeks, much to everyone’s amusement. 

They couldn’t form Voltron – not yet – because every time Shiro went to see the Black Lion, it refused to open for him. Why would it be willing to save him from Zarkon – choose him over Zarkon – and yet not welcome him into the cockpit? It made no sense. Perhaps the Black Lion decided it made a mistake in choosing him? The thought demoralized him, but Lance and Keith found adequate distractions to soothe his troubled emotions. 

But every time they bared their necks to him, and every time, he refused to bite. Then, one evening, about three weeks into their new routine, something tugged at Shiro’s chest. It was dark and painful and sad – so very forlorn. It woke him out of a sound sleep, and he turned to find his cool and heated omegas missing from their bed. 

He found them in the living area of their shared space, Lance wrapped up in Keith’s embrace, pressing his face into Keith’s shoulder to smother his sobs. Keith appeared at a loss about how to calm Lance, even after all their years together, but he held on, cheek resting against the top of Lance’s hair, hands rubbing Lance’s back in a soothing rhythm. 

They were in _pain,_ an emotional agony akin to torture, and Shiro felt it? But how…? They weren’t bonded…were they?

A vicious, resounding roar tore through the silence of the room. Shiro instinctively covered his ears, but neither Lance nor Keith took notice. Instead, Keith re-situated them, so his back rested upon the couch, Lance nestled in the crook of his body, tails and limbs tangled. 

Away from Shiro, their alpha. 

The roar lessened in its volume and rage, but it beckoned Shiro nonetheless. Sending his omegas once last glance, Shiro listened and stumbled down the hall toward the bridge. 

Shiro found himself standing before the front chair. Allura and Coran told him he would sit here when he joined the team for battles, but he hadn’t thought much of it. He certainly didn’t expect it to drop, lowering him in a quick pace down a shoot to a zip line, which led to a small vehicle. He followed the lighted path to a hanger, where he came face-to-face with the Black Lion. 

The largest lion appeared regal, though aloof, as if knowing Shiro would prove himself but was waiting for him to do so. The vehicle made no attempt to enter the lion, stopping before its massive claws, so Shiro stepped out, his bare feet cold upon the metal floor. 

“You must understand, the Black Lion is very protective,” a crisp voice echoed across the once silent room, and Shiro turned to see Allura approach, the princess dressed in the traditional paladin armor. “Each lion has a very close bond with its paladin, but the lions also share a bond with each other. Black is disappointed, Shiro. He knows you are harming your mates because Red and Blue feel it in their bonds.”

“Harming them?” Shiro sputtered, glancing between Allura and Black. “Look, I – ”

Allura stepped in front of Shiro, hands cupped in the small of her back in perfect parade rest. “You know they refused to go to Balmera at first.”

Shiro searched his memory, the name sounding vaguely familiar from his time as a commander. “Excuse me?”

“Balmera,” Allura repeated, eyes tender, mouth twinging with a subdued smile. “It was a mining colony for the Galra. Hunk had gone there with Coran to get a crystal for the Castle of Lions, and he promised one of the natives he would return to free her planet and her people. Keith and Lance both insisted on freeing you first.” 

Of course they did. 

“You mean a lot to them. They care very deeply for you.”

“But—But they shouldn’t,” he admitted, his Galra hand clenching and unclenching in a bitter fist. “You of all people should understand that. If Zarkon wants the Black Lion, if he is the original Black Paladin, then he won’t stop until I’m dead. And to get me, he’ll go after them.”

“He went after them before, if I understand the nature of their time with the Galra, so I do not understand your rationale.”

“I failed to protect them the first time.”

“I do not believe they need your protection, Shiro,” Allura admonished, hands coming to cradle his Galra fist. “They are strong-willed young warriors. All they require is your attention and affection.”

“They deserve someone stronger.” He turned toward the Black Lion, eyes trembling, heart searing with a fierce agony he couldn’t quite place. Did it come from his omegas? Did it come from the Black Lion himself? Was it his own heartache? “I fought against Zarkon and lost. He would have killed me back at Central Command if not for you and Keith and Lance. He wanted – He wanted – ” His breath hitched, and he wasn’t sure when he’d started crying. “He wanted to _hurt_ them, because of me, and I-I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Zarkon ever – to them – ”

“Do not believe in an inevitable event that may not exist.” Allura rested a hand upon his shoulder and brushed her feather-light tips across his jaw. “You are strong, Shiro, perhaps one of the strongest warriors I have ever met. Certainly, you are the bravest. You choose to accept the tortures of your lovers, so they may be free. And still, you fought. Still, you refused to allow Zarkon to conquer you, and you survived until we could reach you. I believe that is why the Black Lion choose you.”

She glanced up at the majestic beast, which Shiro thought now looked sympathetic. Perhaps even proud. 

“You are a survivor, Shiro, and you are a warrior. You did not surrender, despite all that was done to you. You continued to fight, and now you will do so alongside us, alongside your mates.” She smiled. “Fix your bond with Keith and Lance, Shiro, and then the Black Lion will open to you.”

Relationship advice from the princess of a dead planet and an alien warship that was shaped like a cat? He’d had weirder days. 

“But we’re not bonded,” Shiro pointed out with a helpless sigh, and Allura looked at him with fond exasperation. 

“After fighting Sendak, Lance and Keith barely managed to lift their heads for days, the distance from their alpha too great. They only managed after we teleported off Arus, putting us physically closer to Central Command and _you._ I believe you are starting to feel their emotions, aren’t you?”

Was that the blinding pain in the center of his chest? From Lance and Keith? 

“Biting an omega sweat gland without the necessary emotional bond is akin to enslavement, Shiro.” Allura’s face hardened in sharp reprimand. “On Altea, we always created the bond between an alpha and an omega through mutual respect and affection before marking another physically. I do not understand how Lance and Keith thought Earth to be so…advanced.” She sounded disgusted. “To think they still bite first. It is crude and unhealthy, and I would not have allowed it on my ship.”

She added, as if for his relief, “So I commend you, alpha, for your deep and meaningful connection with your omegas. Now go and claim them properly, will you? They are omegas, after all, and require physical reinforcement.”

Spoken like a true alpha, so with one last glance to the proud Black Lion, Shiro returned to his living chambers. He found Keith and Lance still wrapped in each other, tearstains still coloring their cheeks. He knelt near the couch and started with Lance, whose face remained troubled and his eyelids shimmering with drying tears. Shiro swiped his tongue over the cooling cheek, lapping up the salty droplets and hopefully the warring emotions. Lance blinked, confused and wondering, and on instinct, tilted his head toward the soothing caresses and his plush lips toward Shiro’s warm ones. 

Shiro indulged him, swiping his tongue along Lance’s bottom lip before delving inside to find Lance’s tempting heat. A delicious purr sounded from the depths of Lance’s soul, and Shiro encouraged it, the back of his hand brushing against the omega’s neck. 

Keith shifted under Lance, not fully awake yet. Shiro threaded his fingers with Keith’s loose ones, welcoming him to the comforting reality that had become their present. They were no longer prisoners of Zarkon, and even though an irrational part of Shiro missed _his_ alpha, he cherished the strength Lance and Keith lent him. He managed to shake the feeling of longing for his abuser and embrace his omegas’ blistering warmth and refreshing coolness. 

Lance eventually woke, smiling against Shiro’s lips before beginning to kneed and nip his exposed neck, while Keith drew Shiro’s attention with a coaxing hand upon his cheek. A searing kiss dispelled any lasting fears, and Shiro twisted his tongue with Keith’s to enliven his carnal urges. He was almost immediately rewarded with a throaty moan and a tight clutch of his fingers. 

Throughout all the times they shared beds and bodies, Shiro never had been able to thoroughly worship Lance and Keith like he’d wanted. There was always the threat of either Zarkon or one of his commanders entering, even during those first few ruts when Shiro had still been a gladiator. Afterwards, they mostly fucked with Zarkon or quickly after Shiro returned from a mission, so now – now Shiro slid one hand under Keith’s ass, effortlessly lifting him over his shoulder, and curled his opposite arm about Lance’s waist, carrying him at thigh height to the bedroom. 

After he tossed both on the king-sized bed, the omegas beseeched him with trembling eyes, wondering, hoping. Shiro felt nothing but unbridled desire, which burned in the very pit of his stomach as he saw Keith wearing his shirt and Lance huddling in – was that one of his old jackets from his time with the Galra? Lance had taken it when he left? 

Something – anticipation, excitement, _love_ – prickled on the edge of Shiro’s awareness – and then a restless giddiness. These were Keith and Lance’s emotions, feeding through the bond they had yet to physically create. But they’d somehow forged one, stronger and more brilliant than Shiro ever thought possible, and he waded in it. The mattress dipped as he placed a knee upon it, and neither omega moved, waiting. Shiro dragged a teasing hand up their legs, ghosting over each omega’s knee and along their thighs. He pushed up their shirts to reveal their excited and reddened cocks before resting a hand each’s naked waist.

Keith’s tail wrapped about Shiro’s wrist, clasping lightly, while Lance’s brushed across Shiro’s hand in a teasing manner. Shiro bowed his head, delighting in Keith’s warmth and Lance’s cool skin, the blended scent of freshly chopped ice and smoldering embers. 

Shiro wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life. 

But his omegas wouldn’t allow it. “Shiro…?” Keith breathed, and Shiro responded by diving into the throes of their communal lust.

Shiro devoured Lance’s mouth and ran his hand up Lance’s smooth skin, those blue eyes glowing, and though Shiro missed the blue markings under his eyes and the pointy ears, he’d find any form of Lance attractive. His hands reached for Keith to discover this new form as well, though he lamented the soft, velvety Galra fur of Keith’s natural shape. But he’d cherish Keith in every way possible. 

Both of his omegas were absolutely beautiful. 

He ravished them. Lying between Lance’s spread thighs and pressing his hardening bulge against the omega’s round ass, he delved into Keith’s mouth, which opened for his tongue. He peppered kisses along the omega’s jaw, hand spayed upon Keith’s clenched ab muscles, and then Keith pulled Shiro from Lance’s grip and pushed the alpha back onto the bed, sliding his hands along Shiro’s inner thighs in a sensual glide. Tingles shivered up Shiro’s tingling skin at the hazy look in Keith’s indigo eyes, and just his position between Shiro’s thick thighs made the alpha that much harder. Keith loved being reduced to a trembling mess of lust and come, brought to the edge of ecstasy by Shiro’s mouth and tongue alone, but he generally shied away from servicing others unless ordered by Zarkon himself. 

This time, however, his shimmering mouth neared Shiro’s stiff cock, and then Shiro’s breath hitched when the omega took him all in. Keith’s tongue was far more skilled than he remembered. It enticed Shiro’s hips to move on their own, thrusting up to meet Keith’s eager mouth, and the Galra hummed in delight, obviously enjoying Shiro’s enthusiastic response. The omega slid back to dip his tongue into the slit, and Shiro barely managed to keep sane. By the Ancients, Keith even curled his tail about Shiro’s leg and caressed his inner thigh in a teasing manner. 

A loud groan echoed off the bedroom’s silent walls. 

Lance’s tinkling laughter sounded just above his ear, and the omega’s glowing tail whipped back and forth. “You’re loud. Don’t want to wake the whole castle, do we?”

Lance straddled Shiro’s shoulders then, presenting his stiff cock to Shiro’s mouth. He’d already worked it until pre-come dribbled from the front, and Shiro happily took it beyond his lips like the treasured treat it was. Lance’s essence burned his tongue, bitter and thick, and the young omega’s knees closed upon his head with every suck. Lance bent back, his lustful body on displace for Shiro to drink, sweat glistening upon his taut muscles and tight skin. The omega gasped for air, trying his best to keep control as Shiro tore down every one of his attempts. 

Just like Keith did to him. 

As Keith sucked and slurped, Shiro moaned about Lance’s pulsating cock, his hands resting upon the omega’s slender hips to keep them steady. Lance still jerked and flinched, body alive with lust, and his cock swelled in Shiro’s mouth. When it teased the back of Shiro’s throat, the alpha scrapped his teeth along the edges, surprising an explosive release from Lance. Warmth flooded his mouth, and he followed Lance’s climax, spurting into Keith’s heated cavern. 

Lance tumbled to the side of the bed, thighs trembling, mouth open, gasping. Shiro’s cock slipped from Keith’s wet lips, where Shiro’s own essence dribbled from the corner of his mouth. The omega crawled to Lance’s side, practically falling upon his omega partner, and he smothered his lover with a fierce kiss. Lance opened to him willingly, accepting Shiro’s essence, and Shiro almost lost his mind. He never saw a more delicious sight, and he found himself licking his lips but holding back from pouncing like an out-of-control alpha. 

Though Lance and Keith had known each other since birth, the bonding was as much with him as it was with each other, so when they kissed, it was a heated, desperate reaffirmation of years of affection and trust. 

Lance brushed the back of his hand across Keith’s cheeks, an unconscious smile lifting up the edge of his lips, and it was anything but innocent. Keith responded with one of his own little but true grins, which showed the depth of affection he kept for his lovers. 

Shiro felt almost as if he intruded on a private moment – until both those grins turned devious and set upon him. 

Shiro gulped. 

His omegas prowled to his side, passing Shiro back and forth for messy, stimulating embraces, and then with their tails entwined, they put out their hands, bouncing them three times. 

With his head in Keith’s lap and Lance resting between his bent knees, the alpha huffed, “You’re not seriously playing odds and evens to see who I’ll bond with first.”

Lance put out two fingers, Keith one, causing the blue-eyed omega to let out a strangled cry and tumble back. “So not fair! Why do you always win?”

“Because I’m better…?”

“Shut up! One of these days, I’m gonna – uk!” 

Perhaps Shiro should have adhered to his omegas’ decision. Perhaps he should have fucked the winner first and bit into their neck, but he couldn’t deal with the fact that Lance thought himself below Keith, just like he couldn’t deal if the roles were reversed. So he rolled forward and when Lance’s thighs fell open naturally, brushed his warm cock along Lance’s inviting slit. 

Shiro’s arms cradled the shivering omega while Lance’s hands slid up Shiro’s chests muscles. The omega gazed up, glowing eyes shimmering in the darkness of the bedroom, alluring and wide and questioning. He bit his lower lip, genuinely coy and uncertain, so Shiro slowly lowered himself onto Lance, nuzzling along his collarbone and burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. He drew in a long inhale, savoring the omega’s unique and heady scent, which already included hints of Shiro’s own earthy musk and Keith’s smoky aroma. 

Teeth grazed over the sweat gland, tongue sliding over the sensitive area in a calming glide, and then tears warmed his cheeks and dripped onto Shiro’s face. He lifted his head, retreating from Lance’s neck, and the young omega cradled Shiro’s cheeks in between his own hands. 

_“Please…”_ he whimpered in a desperate plea. _“Please…”_

They’d waited long enough for him. Shiro wouldn’t make them wait any longer. 

He glanced back to find Keith, who knelt at his hip, eyes trembling as well, and when Shiro lifted a hand, the omega’s face immediately shifted, worried and wondering. So Shiro cocked his head to the side with fond exasperation and separated himself from Lance to take Keith’s hands between his own. He then pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheek. When Keith inhaled a shivering breath, he kissed Keith’s gland, enjoying his sudden gasp. 

“Come. You are our pack.”

And Keith came. 

Lance pounced when Shiro returned, legs wrapping about Shiro’s waist like a vice, threatening to squeeze the life from him, and Shiro let him, ready to give the omega exactly what he wanted. But he refused to let go of Keith, wanting to bring take bond with both omegas at once but not sure how when Keith’s gleaming eyes pierced directly into Shiro’s soul. 

“Can I – ” he hesitated, glancing away with flushed cheeks, before he looked up from underneath that curtain of dark bangs. “Can I fuck you?”

It was an odd request – for an omega to want to fuck an alpha – but it didn’t surprise Shiro in the least. While Keith drowned in lust and come during his heats, and he sometimes demanded Shiro’s knot, he wasn’t the “knot slut” he called Lance. Instead, he liked Shiro on his knees, swollen lips sliding up his engorged cock or Shiro’s sinful tongue buried in Keith’s glistening folds. Shiro wanted to please and pleasure his mates, so there was no other response to Keith’s request other than, “Yes.”

A wave of embarrassment swept through Shiro’s body – only Zarkon had ever fucked him before – but it quickly dispelled as Lance settled on the bed before him and threw his legs over Shiro’s knees, swollen slit vulnerable to Shiro’s alpha cock once more. Unlike their couplings before, Shiro took his time, exploring Lance’s glorious body with breathless intimacy. Dipping his fingers into the omega’s burning slit, he almost moaned when the slick folds clenched his digits. He slid them in and out of the tight muscle, working the entrance open with meticulous care.

Lance gasped and gripped the sheets underneath him, lewd body devouring Shiro’s fingers in greedy desperation. When Shiro dipped down, his tongue swired about Lance’s nipple until it hardened to a stiff little peak. 

Already, he was learning new things about his omegas. Teasing Lance’s nipples brought _those_ noises to his lips, and Keith got off by fucking an alpha. He looked forward to learning more about his lovers every day. 

Shiro added another finger to Lance’s snatch, then another, and then a warm being settled behind his back, a soothing hand trailing down the ridges of his spine. A tail swept about his waist, pulling him closer while firm knees pressed against his hips. 

Shiro sucked in a sharp inhale when persistent but cool fingers, wet with lube, slipped between the crack of his cheeks and tested the firm ring of muscle. Shiro jolted, shivers spreading throughout his body, and Keith’s warm lips pressed against Shiro’s bare shoulder in a soothing caress. 

“Breathe,” Keith murmured. “Relax.”

_I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you._

Keith wasn’t Zarkon who fucked to dominate, who fucked to punish. Instead of the sudden onslaught of shooting pain, a brief moment of discomfort gave way to the early sparks of pleasure when Shiro relaxed his muscles and allowed Keith to slip a finger inside. A second finger pressed, teasing the sensitive muscles, scissoring, opening up Shiro’s entrance, and the thrusting motions sent blood rushing to Shiro’s thickened groin. His hips jerked forward, sliding against Lance’s opening, and the omega under him let out an elated cry. 

Lance was ready, accepting and writhing from the carnal stimulation, and Keith pressed Shiro forward with an intimate hand upon his lower back. 

Shiro sucked in deep breaths as he sunk, inch by inch, into Lance’s hot cavern. The Blue Paladin gasped, thighs shuttering, entrance fluttering, and Shiro hissed when Lance’s fingertips dug into his sculpted shoulders. Lance’s walls choked his cock, sucking it farther and deeper, and Shiro struggled to keep from releasing as Keith’s fingers continued to fuck him. His own muscles refused to let go, continuing to grasp the set of three that opened him. 

The slender digits still paled in comparison to Zarkon’s knot, but it had been weeks since Shiro took anything back there. 

“By the Ancients, you’re tight,” Keith marveled. 

Lance hiccupped as Shiro’s knot grew in his folds, and Shiro purred against his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful.” And then his kiss swallowed Lance’s tiny cries before he sat up. Keith’s hand slid about his front and directed his lips back in a soothing embrace. 

Keith’s fingers slid from Shiro’s backside with an obscene little pop, and the cool air teased his exposed and winking pucker. He slid forward, laying completely between Lance’s spread thighs, Keith’s back bending over Shiro’s as something warm and hard settled between his spread cheeks.

He huffed, his chest heaving, tears mixing with sweat upon his face, as Keith’s cock breached his backside. An eternity passed as Keith buried himself deeper and deeper into Shiro’s clenching hole, and something akin to bliss and desire pooled deep within his belly. His omegas’ emotions flooded through him – Keith’s possession and Lance’s delight – and once Keith’s hips pressed flat against Shiro’s backside, his cock buried to the hilt, his tail brushed against Shiro’s hip in a soothing caress. 

“You alright?” he asked, strained. 

His backside burned from the sudden stretching to accommodate Keith’s width, and he felt full – so full – but not uncomfortably so like when Zarkon had shoved his monster knot inside Shiro. 

He nodded, face nuzzling against Lance’s neck while Keith pressed his forehead against Shiro’s back, and then – then Keith moved. His cock glided back, just enough to let Shiro feel the friction, before he slammed back in, angling to hit Shiro’s prostrate. It tore a surprised cry from Shiro, pleasure rushing through him, and his cock thrust directly into Lance’s hungry slit, which clenched him greedily. 

Shiro allowed Keith to set the rhythm, their bodies and pleasures ebbing and flowing, the knowledge of their shared ecstasy echoing through the bond. Shiro gasped and twitched, Keith’s tail squeezing his waist while the omega studied Shiro’s perfect body with worshipping admiration. His hands roamed his body, rediscovering all the fine lines and glorious details. 

Shiro rolled his hips into Lance, hitting that spot every time that sent the omega into a lust-filled haze as Keith rocked again and again into Shiro’s backside. The once ember of pleasure began to flame, and Shiro ducked underneath Lance’s grin to nip at his gland with tantalizing small bites. The arousal built, swelling Shiro’s knot, as Keith continued to piston him from behind. 

Arms circled his waist now, legs too, threatening to bruise, and the new angle tore an exclaimed, “Keith!” from Shiro’s throat. He sounded raw and needy as Keith dragged him closer and closer to the edge. Shiro’s hand circled Lance’s enlivened cock, working it in tandem with Keith’s thrusts. He wasn’t in perfect sync. Instead, Shiro decided to lengthen Lance’s arousal by dragging his hand a second after Keith’s thrust, teasing the omega over and over with the extra second of lust. 

A roar, fierce and possessive, resounded in the room, bouncing off the walls and surrounding Shiro. Twin roars joined it, not as intense but demanding nonetheless. 

More. Do it. Now. _Claim._

As Keith rammed into Shiro, forcing him flat onto Lance’s receptive body, the alpha listened to the beasts and buried his canines in Lance’s gland. 

_Mine._

A cool rush of thoughts, emotions, and energy surged through Shiro, merging his soul with his omega’s. A shameless moan choked Lance’s throat, and with one last thrust, come erupted from his cock, splashing Shiro with the warm essence. A vicious bite, a desperate claim, Keith’s teeth marked Shiro’s shoulder, and a moment later, Shiro’s massive knot locked into Lance. He sprayed his seed into the omega’s demanding folds, while Keith followed a moment later, his own climax filling Shiro’s backside with white hot liquid.

Shiro collapsed on top of Lance, while Keith rested upon Shiro, arms wrapped about his alpha’s body in a territorial hold. 

_Mine._

Shiro remembered the first time he fucked the omegas, in that dingy lounge with Sendak and the others watching. He remembered Keith’s hold upon Lance, how he’d all but told Shiro he could borrow Lance, but that Lance belonged to him. Now, Shiro felt he was being told he belonged to Keith, too. 

And he did, just as much as Keith and Lance belonged to him. They were his pack, and he’d do anything for them, even let them fuck him. 

But first…

Shiro recovered quickly, and when he shifted, Keith’s smaller – but still impressive – cock slipped out of him. Warm seed followed him and dribbled out of his backside, but he ignored it to lay Keith next to Lance. He kissed him then, heady and lustful, taking the time to coax Keith back from his blissful haze, and when Keith smiled, he licked about the sweat gland with obvious intent. 

Keith kept Shiro close with a hand in his hair, mussing it glide after glide, and then after Shiro tested his teeth upon the skin, Keith whimpered and lifted his chin. 

_Do it,_ he commanded. 

Shiro complied, sinking his teeth into the gland. Heat engulfed Shiro in its sacrificial flames, spreading pleasure throughout his body, overwhelming him until Lance’s cool essence merged with it, evening out until Shiro could feel both of his omegas’ life force pulsing in his veins. 

When Shiro opened his eyes, Lance was once again Altean, complete with his blue markings and pointy ears. His climax was so intense, it reverted him back to his original form, and Keith – those needy amber eyes were half-lidded, and his velvety purple fur provided the perfect resting spot for Shiro’s head. 

Shiro smiled, content in a way he thought he never could be. Happy. And in the back of his mind, the Black Lion purred with delight. 

Keith and Lance wrapped about him, nuzzling his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest. He gave them free range to enjoy him as they wished, and then once they’d both taken his knot, swallowed his essence, and satiated their omega needs, Shiro coaxed them against him, an arm about each’s waist, their bite marks permanent and precious. 

Because if you love something, you never let it go. 

_The End_


End file.
